Spiderman The War of the Worlds
by Soundwave-82
Summary: A better take on Brand New Day Peter & MJ are still married and Aunt May has died and meanwhile Skrulls have formed a fragile alliance with the Decepticons to take over the earth but can they trust each other. This is a crossover with my Transformer story
1. Intro

Transformer/Skrulls War

I don't own the characters in these story marvel own there bits and I don't own James Bond (007) that is owned by MGM and Ian Flemings and I don't own Autobots and Decepticons or items relating to movie version of transformer they are owned Hasbro and Dreamworks pictures

I have decide that idiot at Marvel and the Editor in Chief has allowed the complete screw of the Spiderman story every so This is my ending to One More Day in this story Mary Jane Watson Parker and Peter Parker both turn Memsphito deal offer and he leaves them alone. One Day Later Aunt May Parker died from the gun shot wound she suffered at the hands of the Kingpin Sniper after that incident SHIELD agent Maria Hill arrest Mary Jane Watson Parker and Peter Parker as they lay May Parker

Spoiler

Plot: Following the events One More Day Spiderman turned the deal that was offered to him and spent the evening with Aunt may and watched as she passes away after burying his aunt. Elsewhere a large fleet of Skrulls are heading towards earth but they have formed an Alliance with Decepticons to invade earth but Galvatron has his own mutative for revenge against the New Avengers and Human Samuel Witwicky who has married Mikela. The Decepticons have a new super-powered weapon Foresight who is the Decepticons Nemesis Starship.

Decepticons: Galvatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Stockade, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Blackout, Barricade, Bonecrusher and Constructicons, Brawl and the combaticons, Soundwave, Payload, Demolishor, Cyclonus, Nightbird, Scourge, Wreckage, Dreadwing, Darkwing, Astrotrain and Blitzwing

Inseticons Drones

Decepticons (OC): Crusher, Gizmo, Hiss, Vixen, Watchdog, Vixen, Watchdog, Copperhead (N), Titan, Viper, Violet, Vegas, Afterburn, Hardtop, Raven, Buckshot, Deep-six, Overdrive, Ricochet, Dusk, Sky Terror (Hornet , Ace, Viper, Cobra and Magnetic), Razor, Burnout, Trident, Armour, Outlaw, Harpoon, Zero, Rimshot (New), Foresight (New),

x? Skrulls troopers

Super Skrull

Human (OC): Major Dario Kane, Richard Kane, Lionel Stone, Ricardo Cooper, Miles McDonald, Rupert Grim,

Marvel Heroes:

Mighty Avengers (Ironman, Wasp, Black Widow, Ms Marvel, Yellow Jacket )

New Avengers ( Luke Cage, Rohin, Echo, Spiderman, Jackpot Spiderwoman, Dr Strange, Wolverine) X-men (Cyclops, Emma Frost, Colossus, Kitty Pride)

Fantastic Four (Johnny storm, the Thing, Sue Richard, Mr Fantastic , Black Panther Storm) Young Avengers (Stature, Patriot, Hawk-Eye, Hulking, Speed, Wisccan )

Autobots : Optimus Prime, Jazz, Prowl, Inferno Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, Wheeljack Jetfire, Elita One, Smokescreen, Red Alert, Ratchet, Aerial Bots, Sunstreaker Sideswipe, Aerial Bots (Silverbot, Air Raid, Firefight, Slingshot and Skydive) Hotshot, Blurr, Hoist , Highway, Grinder, Sureshock, Blaster, Cliffjumper, Trailbreaker, Hound, Ultra Magnus Dinobots

Autobots (OC): Crossfire, Jackhammer, Warthog, Depth, Shellcase, Nova, Gadget, Mercury, Raptor, Knight, Falcon Polices bots (Ripsaw, Blazes, Charger, Tripwire and Sure-Fire) Fire bots (Tornado, Duskrat, Firewall, Scope, Flare) Gear (New), Skill (New)

Humans: Defence Secretary John Keller, Maggie, Glen, Major Epps, Captain Lennox, Sam Witwicky Mikale Witwicky, President Bush, James Bond (GS)


	2. Intermission one

Intermission Brand New Day one Part 1: Autobots & Decepticons for current chapter

These are the Autobots and Decepticons they will be seen in Brand New Day One Part 1

Name: Jackhammer

Affiliation: Autobots

Function: Warrior

Colour: Silver

Alt Mode: Austin Martin DBS Vanish

Weapons: Dual Laser pistols, EMP Cannon and Magnetic SHIELD

Bio: He's the brother of Crossfire and Ripsaw he and his sister where with Carlos when they where attack by Galvatron and injected with the original Energon Mutagen and like Carlos and the other where taken to the Dr Arkeville lab hope to reprogrammed after Galvatron completed his plans backed fired when Ripsaw broke free and freed them all and they escape before they could complete what he had planed for them.

Name: Gadget

Affiliation: Autobots

Function: Medic

Colour: Desert Cameo Print

Alt Mode: Cadillac V-150 Commando

Weapons: Rapid fire blaster cannons and missile cannon launcher

Bio: an Army Ranger mechanic and the base chief mechanic and is station at the Nevada military same base that Sgt Angelina Sherlock and Air force pilot that would become Jetcons/ Skyterror and other pilots and when Galvatron and his forces attack the base she lost many friends in the same way as her friend and team mate Nova

Gadget and Nova where two main people that where responsible for preventing the missile which contained the mutagen but with the mutagen lost they unable to work on a cure for the people that where transformed into Cybertrionain Gadget has become close to Ratchet

Name: Hard-line

Affiliation: Autobots

Function: Spy

Alt mode: Human Shape & IPHONE

Weapon: Same as Frenzy and Rumble

Name: Ratchet

Affiliation: Autobots

Function: Medic

Alt Mode: Tomahawk Helicopter

Weapons: EMP cannon and Arm Cannon

Bio: Ratchet is the Autobot chief medic and was the mentor of Red Alert before he went with Optimus Prime to Earth to search for the minicons. When he discovered that Decepticons Scientist Soundwave had gone to earth he joined with Bumblebee and his team.

Name Cliffjumper

Affiliation: Autobots

Function: Sniper

Alt Mode: Red Camero 2006 Sports Car

Weapon: Blaster rifle

Bio: he followed Optimus Prime and was sent along with Bumblebee to watch over Samuel Witwicky but Bumblebee got to Bolivia's used car dealers first while Cliffjumper held the Decepticons Dropkick to prevent the Decepticons from getting to Samuel Witwicky and Cliffjumper is a skilled Sniper

_**Decepticons **_

Name: Ravage

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Spy

Alt Mode: Jaguar & PSP

Weapon: razor sharp claws and missile launcher

Name: Laser Beak

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: Condor & Digital Camera

Function: Spy

Weapon: same as G1 series

Name: Rimshot

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Warrior

Partner: Hopper

Alt Mode: Daily Bugle News Chopper

Weapons: Machine gun, EMP Cannon and mine launcher

Name: Hopper

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Close Quarter Combat Specialist

Alt Mode: Grasshopper

Weapon: machine gun, missile launcher, Sword blades


	3. Brand New Day Prt1 Unlikely Partners

Decepticons and Skrulls Vs Amazing Spiderman

Brand New Day One Part 1: Unlikely Partnership

3rd January 2008

St Martin church

New York City, USA

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson Parker are standing over the grave of May Parker Peter Parker then looks around at the names on the graves of his friend that have died "I've seen my of our friends killed like Gwen Stacey or Harry Osborn or Ned Leeds my failure to protect you and Aunt cost her live but I just could give up our marriage to save her I love you two much" said Peter Parker and then watched

They spot two single roses on his mother and fathers grave "hey have you seen those before Peter" said Mary Jane Watson "no I don't they have always been placed on my parents grave every anniversary of my parents death which is tomorrow" said Peter Parker

They both turned to heading there way was the world famous spy James Bond "I can answer that question for you Peter?" said James Bond "who are you and how do you know my name" said Peter Parker "my name Bond, James Bond I work for Universal Export but SHIELD know me as 007 Mi6 Agent a 00 agent at that and I knew you parents I was attack you parents wedding" said James Bond

"I have to ask you something why did they send me to live with my aunts and uncle then" said Peter Parker "they knew if they took you on mission that you become the target of assassin beside they always talked about you every time we worked together" said James Bond

"you don't know what it's like to use people you care about to know your responsible for it?" said Peter Parker and looks at his Uncle Bens grave "the first mistake I every made was when I just got my abilities I wanted to make some money to help my aunt and uncle out for what they did for me and I had just finished when a robbery ran passed me I chose not to stop him when I got home I discovered that my uncle had been murdered when I chase the criminal down it was the same robber I failed to stop at the studio for that day I lived by the world my uncle told me that with great power must come great responsibility"

James Bond nothing for a few moments "trust me Peter I know it very well cost of responsibility I lost my wife and from that day I never married again or let any woman get close to me knowing they could be come targets" said James Bond Peter and Mary Jane Watson Parker faces drop when they heard what James Bond had said "you parents we at my wedding your father was my best man a long with Felix Lighter when they saw my wife murdered that was the moment they decide to have you raised by Ben and Mary Parker so they where would that they would lose you if they had a child on a mission they could protect him when you where seven years they left you with Uncle Ben and May Parker soon later they where killed in that plane crash at the hands of the Red Skull and Ernst Stavro Blofeld but eventually I killed him but he has nasty habit of coming back to live on you" said James Bond

"Sounds like so one we know Peter?" said Mary Jane Watson "yeah Norman Osborn" said Peter Parker "can I ask when did your wife die anyway?" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "ten minutes after they we where married we where attacked and my and wife and she died instantly" said James Bond

"tell me Bond do you want a normal live and have a family you can never have those thing when you a Super-hero the super-villains that can attack your family it not a live I want for MJ to be up all night waiting to hear I been killed or she ends up dieing at the hands of a super-villain and I fear that I can't protect her like my Aunt May" said Peter Parker

"Peter that my choice to make not yours I love and want to be with you always for the rest of my live" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "she has a point Peter It was Tracey choice to marry me she new the risk and still wanted to be with me" said James Bond "all those people you battled all those people you killed why do you do what you do what rewards do you get ?" said Peter Parker

"nothing they aren't any reward they aren't an medals and a star on a wall of fallen agents and military funeral" said James Bond "then why do it may I ask?" said Peter Parker "the same reason you where Spiderman suit to help the people of the city and protect the innocent you could always live by these words For evil to Survive it's takes good men to do nothing" said James Bond

_Just then James Bond mobile phone rang and he takes his phone out and placed it to his ear "Bond here go transponder six one six" said James Bond on the phone "Bond we have situation in the heart of the New York sub way system some one has planted six Nerve gas bomb and old friend is planting them Major Stone" said M over the phone "roger that I deal with Rouge SHIELD agent Ricardo Stone what grade of level 5 biological weapon are what are looking at" said James Bond on the phone "the same stuff used on Tokyo sub system last month year again" said M "I understand what needs to be done SHIELD not going to be happy use taking down one of there own I know what need doing I'll get right on it" said James Bond on the phone and ends his phone call._

James Bond turns to leave "what the matter is there anything I can do to help?" said Peter Parker "I need you to get in contact with the Mighty Avengers and your New Avengers buddies as quick as possible I need both of groups there going to be a terrorist attack the under ground subways system" said James Bond

"what kind?" said Peter Parker "biological level 5 viral weapon with enough containment property mass infection of the underground system and with out a chance of survival " said James Bond "what kind is level 5 my ask anyway" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "Nerve Toxin extremely fatal" said James Bond and runs towards his BMW sports parked outside of the graveyard and gets in and speeds off "MJ get home now and lock all the windows" said Peter Parker and changes into his Spiderman custom and swung after James Bond who is driving at high speed and there is an Autobot symbol visible on his vehicle license plate

_Downtown, New York_

James Bond arrives at the Subway station and he gets out of the car and adjust his tie Spiderman lands on the Austin Martin DBS Vanish "welcome Spiderman" said James Bond "so how do we now this is the place anyway" said Spiderman "hey do you mind get of my roof" said the car which caused Spiderman to jump out of his skin and it then transformed into the Autobot Soldier Jazz "An Autobot hey Jazz how it going?" said Spiderman "it's going quiet fine Spiderman how have you been lately my friend?" said Jazz

"well I Aunt has just passed" said Spiderman "I'm sorry to hear that kid" said Jazz "I would of thought my fellow New Avengers would have been I called them as was heading this way" said Spiderman and just the two metro-cops leave the station "that guys going Berserk and has a very bad temper" said one of the Cops

"does that sound like someone we know?" said Jazz "Wolverine" said Jazz, James Bond and Spiderman and James Bond enters the subway followed by Spiderman and they come to where Wolverine has pinned one of the terrorist to the wall with two claws at each of the man throat and is hold a cigar in his other hand "talk bub where is your boss is or I'll make you into a pin cushion" said Wolverine "go head there nothing to make me talk to you?" said the terrorist with a lot of fear in his voice

"you know he would make an excellent pin cushion" said James Bond "I'll be with you in a minute bub" said Wolverine and middle began to eject from his "oh I tell you Major Stone on the platform below he about to arm the bombs we have planted and we can't be stopped" said the terrorist and passes out then Logan let him go retracted his claws back into his hand and walked towards James Bond and they shuck hands "good see you again Commander" said Logan "well patch or Logan we better get a move on anyway Major Stone not messing around here" said James Bond

James Bond, Logan and Spiderman head to the lower platform "can you keep with Jimmy" said Logan and starts sniffing "just watch and learn old man what can you smell" said James Bond "fear and a very large amount of gun powder and a strange chemical I never smelt before" said Logan "well see your steal the best tracker I ever known Patchy" said James Bond "what else can you tell me about my parents?" said Spiderman "your mother was great sharpshooter, translator and a skilled martial arts expert your father was the same both where the best CIA Agents in department" said James Bond "so who the guy responsible for this anyway" said Logan

"his name is Major Ricardo Stone he was top class SHIELD agent but turn against them in 9/11 after he lost his wife in the terrorist attack on the Twin Towers he blamed them for what happened currently responsible for six sub way bombing In London, Washington D.C Tokyo, Detroit Los Angles and Hong Kong all using the same bombs what I didn't tell you is that the Strangle liquid that Logan can smell is the Energon mutagen which is capable to transform humans and animal into Transformer" said James Bond

"yeah right I guessing that is complete nonsense I find it hard to believe that?" said Spiderman "ok lets see how about Jackhammer and he was originally a human college student and was infected by the Energon and that's living proof that the mutagen works it was created by a Scientist his name Dr Arkeville and a Decepticons scientist but the original strain was completely destroy by the Autobots who prevent them from hitting a populated area which caused the people that where turned into transformer there chance to become normal take Jackhammer he was Brad Dawson before he was infected with Mutagen and became an Autobots soldier" said James Bond "is there more to this story?" said Spiderman

"hey Logan have got a smoke" said James Bond "only a Cuban Cigar" said Logan "that will have to do for now" said James Bond and takes a Cigar from Logan and takes out he was given by Felix and his late wife Delores "ok two months the Autobots and there new comrades had to battled with a super-secret group know this was one of the first battle against they had been able to use data from the Decepticons Six leader Venus was using his mental ability to manipulate two human scientist Terri Lexington and her twin sister Kerri to create for the Sector 7 employees they where behind the team that created and constructed the Project Nightbird the same team where using runway children are none mutants at that they had all there memories wiped clean by Sector 7 scientist" said James Bond "yeah good old government they really like doing that crap" said Logan as he butted in" said Logan as he cross his arms

"as I was saying they believe it would give them more control of the subject and make them more controllable with project Nightbird as the units commander but when the Decepticons leader Galvatron they took control of them and they attack the facility codename Area 51 one of the Sector 7 and US Military Weapons department they then went on to level 55 of Las Vegas and murdered twenty thousand people in the Carnage the Autobots where able to defect them and Decepticons fled the earth let again" said James Bond "so there really a Area 51 I thought it was a rumour" said Spiderman "not kid it's real the government base but now abandon after the Decepticons attack" said James Bond

"I have one question Mr Bond how long have you known Mr tall dark and gruesome and Mr grumpy and bad tempter over there" said Spiderman " since 19 during the second world war me, James 'Logan' Howlett, Bucky Barnes and Captain America when we went after Red Skull who was running Axis prison camp in which I was injury and Rogers and Howlett took me back to a medical facility on allied ship and got treatment" said James Bond

"how come you look like your thirty-eight" said Spiderman "ok short version I'm a mutant with a healing factor which slows down my aging but It takes longer for my bones to heal but they heal in the end" said James Bond

"do you have any information on this Energon Mutagen?" said Spiderman "on to this current version Energon Mutagen unlike previous version this does many of the same things transform organic but now we have reason to believe this works on inorganic and make them into transformer we also believe that this was created by Dr Arkeville Assistant Dr Ricardo Kane and the moment he is working for an unknown group" said James Bond

" how can we stop this madman before he does what ever he's planning to do?" said Spiderman "what I think he planning to do is release the Energon mutagen in these which will cause the stuff to spread through the subway infecting anybody down here so have to stop them before he can launch his attack" said James Bond "so they be some more Autobots then?" said Spiderman "not just Autobots they will also be more Decepticons as well" said James Bond "oh right forgot about that bit" said Spiderman "hey don't worry the kid doesn't think that anyway so which one I need to make into a human pin cushion?" said Logan

"the one that smells like a walking, talking and smells like he had a bath in gun powered" said James Bond "quiet you getting to sound like the kid so sure you didn't sleep with his mother Jim cause he makes wise cracks like you even if you he are no wait yours are better than his" said Logan "No I was in Budapest at the time" said James Bond "you are a real ladies man" said Logan

Platform

Subway

On the platform is a woman wearing Bomb squad uniform and she is being pinned down by a SHIELD agent he has short black hair cut short and blue eyes and is about 5' 9"and has a SHIELD uniform on said they are six dead Bomb Squad officers

"get the fuck away from that bomb that's need for our plans" said the SHIELD agent "that must be Major Ricardo Stone then he mine" said Logan and ejected his claws and charged at Major Stone and sliced his gun in half "you fucking bastard will pay for that" said Major Stone "better men like you have tried bub" said Logan just then some thing tackles him it turned out to be Ravage he pinned Logan to the ground and tries to bite him "get off me ugly" said Logan and able to kick and Ravage is kicked into the wall

Ravage growled at Logan and then went back to attack him and "oh right I make my escape" said Major Stone and runs to the stairs but Spiderman fires his web shooters and trapped him in a web cocoon and then hug him from the ceiling "hang around for a bit why don't you" said Spiderman "you can't stop the Decepticons it better to join them instead" said Major Stone and Spiderman fires a webbing over the mouth of Major Stone "even better that should keep you quiet" said Spiderman

James Bond help the female Bomb Squad officer "are you ok my dear" said James Bond "fine you should be down here but thanks anyway Mr" said the female Bomb squad officer and she remove her bomb mask to reveal a White woman in her early thirties she had shoulder length hair and has blue eye "the name Bond, James Bond" said James Bond "well Mr Bond my name is Sgt Kelly Rhodes Bomb squad" said the female Bomb Squad soldiers

"hey web head would give me a hand with this walk metal mutt" said Logan and he tried digging his claws into Ravage side and Wolverine managed to hurt Ravage and he transformed into his vehicle mode of PSP Handheld games console that when Laserbeak swoops in and picks up the console and flies away

"now that we have Major Stone we can stop those bombs from detonating" said James Bond and takes his cell phone out of his pocket "time to get to work Hard-line" said James Bond and placed the phone on the guard and it transformed into an Autobot soldier who like Frenzy and has blue eyes "I'll send a message to Autobots for help in disarming these bombs" said Hard-line

"I'll better get back to my wife" said Spiderman and leaves the station "what should we do with this guy?" said James Bond "we'll we could leave him here till the webbing dissolves or we could cut him and beat the information out of him I am up for beating the crap out of him" said Logan Just then a warp gate opened up Ratchet, Red Alert and Gadget leave and arrive in tunnel "welcome guys we need help disarming these bombs" said Hard-Line.

"how many bombs are they?" said Ratchet "last world they where 12 Bombs" said James Bond as Red Alert disarmed the first bomb and removed the first core and Red Alert scanned it and is in shock at what he discovered "what is it?" said James Bond "the bomb core is filled with the Energon mutagen" said Red Alert "but I fought it was all destroyed I was there when we destroyed it" said Gadget 

Elsewhere

"please be careful Pete" said Mary Jane Watson Parker she doesn't see SHIELD Agent Maria Hill and her squad of Cape-Killer and aimed there weapons at Mary Jane Watson "Mrs Parker you are under arrest" said SHIELD agent Maria Hill and she is joined only by the Green Goblin "why don't you let me take her for you miss Hill" said Green Goblin "no a chance Osborn I'm not letting you anywhere near her" said SHIELD Agent Maria Hill

"you got to listen to me you need to get in contact with the Mighty Avengers team they are number of viral bombs in the subway you need to send some help" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "you really think I'm going to fall for that" said SHIELD agent Maria Hill Just the Tony Stark came over her radio "leave her I need you and the thunderbolts downtown right now we are getting all out Bulletins on Biological alarms through the subway it's classed as Level 5" said Tony Stark over the radio

"Tony what should I do about Mary Jane Watson Parker we have under arrest" said SHIELD Agent Maria Hill "let her go we don't have time to take her in they are team Mercs planting Nerve Toxin canisters in the subway it will be matter of time they will be putting them in the heart of New York we pick her up later on" said Tony Stark and his voices changes to Ironman

"sir we have orders to take none SHIRS to SHIELD custody" said SHIELD agent Maria Hill "they are currently seventeen viral bombs on the subway system and we getting word that mercs are a rouge SHIELD agents we need to disarm these bombs are most important so for get here" said Ironman and then hangs up

Just then a Red Camero 2006 Sports Car pulls up outside the St Martin graveyard but it's not being driven by anybody and had and Autobot symbol on the license "what the hell is that thing" said SHIELD agent Maria Hill and they turn to see a Daily Bugle News helicopter which had the motto To Print Terror and it had the Decepticon and it had none piloting it "what the hell?" said SHIELD agent Maria Hill and they watch as the helicopter started to transform into much Decepticon soldier Rimshot

"That my ticket out of here" said Green Goblin "if you leave my sight that detonate that collar round your neck" said Maria Hill and takes the remote control for the collar round Green Goblins neck but the Controller and did do anything all she do was watch as Green Goblin and he used his goblin strength and ripped it from his neck "are that much better I never like that thing" said Green Goblin and looked at Rimshot

"you been playing me all this time haven't you" said SHIELD Maria Hill "that quiet right my dear I've planning since you got me released from prison to serve on you Thunderbolts now time to grab Mary Jane Watson Parker so Parker can be manipulated into doing my dirt work" said Green Goblin

"grab the girl now" said Green Goblin and he watches as Rimshot goes to grab Mary Jane Watson Parker and but she runs off towards where the Red Camero was which then transformed into Cliff jumper "that as far as you get if you want her you'll have to go through me Rimshot" he said and aimed his weapon toward him and Cliffjumper fired it and he knocks Rimshot down

"what going on what are you?" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "my name Cliffjumper I'm here to make sure you are safe I saw Rimshot hovering over the graveyard looking for you" said Cliffjumper watches as Rimshot stand up "Grab her Hopper" he said and he launches a large grasshopper and moves towards Mary Jane Watson Parker the Cape-killer and stop but they are unable and Hopper slaughter them

Cliffjumper fires his blaster rifle and hits Hopper three times and is able to knock him down but Hopper get back up and jumps towards Cliffjumper and but Cliffjumper blast Hopper out of the sky and lands near Rimshot

Hopper rejoins with Rimshot and then transform back into his vehicle "tell your husband I'm coming for and I'll making suffer like there no tomorrow" said Green Goblin and laughed evil as he boards Rimshot and then they flew away SHIELD Agent turns to see Cliffjumper back in his vehicle mode

"get in I take you home my dear" said Cliffjumper and Mary Jane Watson gets into the vehicle and then they drive off leave SHIELD Agent Maria Hill alone "none going to believe me about this" she said .

End of Day One Part 1:

Preview of next part

_With Green Goblin free from SHIELD custody and emergence of the Decepticons has forced Secretary of Defence to contact the Autobots for help and the Green Goblin sets his sights on Mary Jane Watson and James Bond looks for clues to the ring leader of bombs planted which lead him to Kingpin. _


	4. Intermission Two

Intermission Brand New Day One Part 2: Autobots & Decepticons

E.D.F (Earth Defence Forces) is unit that work to protect the earth from Aliens invasion they where set up after the mission City and Las Vegas incident by Sectary of Defence Keller to protect the world from intergalactic aliens they are the only military unit that knows of the Decepticons and Autobots and they are lead by Corneal William Lennox.

Name: Warthog

Affiliation: Autobots

Function: Scouts

Alt Mode: GI Joe Havoc

Weapons: dual Arm Cannons

Bio: He was a school student at the same school as Alexia, and the others he is good friends Brad a skilled computer programmer he has always had a crush on Maria but is afraid to talk to her when Frenzy started inject people with the mutagen he tried to save Maria from his fate but failed and watched in horror as Frenzy inject her anyway.

Name: Depth

Affiliation: Autobots

Function: Scouts

Alt Mode: VAMP Mark 2

Weapons: energy blaster and shockwave cannon

Bio: she was original school student at the same school as Alexia, and the others she is loner and Goth students has no friend at the school but when Bruce tried to save her from Frenzy who had injected him the mutagen tried to save her she knew he cared for her but she soon she became like him she original choice a Funeral Car but decide to change it Vamp Mark 2.

Name: Hound

Affiliation: Autobots

Function: Scouts

Colour: Green

Alt Mode: US Army Jeep

Weapons: Same as G1 Series

Name: Tornado

Affiliation: Autobots

Function: Leader

Alt Mode: Fire-Engine ladder truck

Weapon: Arm Cannon, Tri Cannons (One water, one Fire Cannon and one Ice cannon)

Bio: a female Runway and sister of Duskrat, Scope and Firewall before they where all experimented on by Sector 7 scientist and turned into transformer and her memories where erased but she like her other sister they still share a sibling bond with each other she leads the Firebots

Name: Duskrat

Affiliation: Autobots

Alt Mode: Fire Engine Pump Truck

Weapons: Arm Cannon -Dual cannons (one Water Cannon and One Flamethrower)

Bio: A female runway and sister of Tornado, Scope and Firewall before they where experimented on by Sector 7 there memories where erased and he was made loyal to Nightbird and is a skilled climber and he and his twin brother and sister have been build as there Dark Angle Combaticons what they call Firebots and can form

Name: Firewall

Affiliation: Autobots

Alt Mode: Fire-Engine EMT vehicle

Function: Medic

Weapons: Arm Cannons and Flamethrower/ Water Cannon, Shock Pistol

Bio: A female runway and she was the Twin sister of Scope original human self are also related to Duskrat and Tornado like the other runway Sector 7 scientist erased the memories and she was made loyal to Nightbird she is a skilled computer hacking person but her memories are coming back like the others . Dark Angle Combaticons what they call and can form Inferno

Name: Scope

Affiliation: Autobots

Alt Mode: Fire marshal car

Weapons: Arm Cannon and Flamethrower and Water Cannon

Bio: A female runway and she was the Twin sister of Scope original human self like the other runway Sector 7 scientist erased the memories and she was made loyal to Nightbird she is a skilled medic person but her memories are coming back like the others. She and Firewall they are able to power link to form Inferno Dark Angle Combaticons what they call Firebots and can form Inferno

Name: Flare

Affiliation: Autobots

Alt Mode: Fire engine command Centre

Weapons: Arm Cannon and Water cannon/ Flamethrower and foam cannon

Bio: A female runway and she was the Twin sister of Scope original human self like the other runway Sector 7 scientist erased the memories and she was made loyal to Nightbird she is a skilled medic person but her memories are coming back like the others. She and Firewall they are able to power link to form Inferno Dark Angle Combaticons what they call Firebots and they can form Inferno and she also leads the team .

Name: Wreckage

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt mode: Phone Company Utility Truck

Colour: Red and Black

Weapon: Arm Cannon , machine gun

Name: Nitro

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt mode: Viper Dodge GTX

Function: Sniper

Colour: Black with a green Snake pattern and

Weapon: Laser Cannon and Arm Cannon

Bio: Nitro is a Decepticons soldier that is loyal to Galavtron and the other Decepticons leaders and is a skilled Sniper and rival of Hound and unlike some Decepticons he has a strong sense of honour and oath to his fellow Decepticons he follows any orders given to him even if he doesn't agree with them and find for him to understand way the Firebots fight for the same humans that took there humanity from them and he believes they are skilled warriors and doesn't mind fight them or any Autobots

Name: Buckshot

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: Ducati 999 Superbike 2006

Colour: Dark green and blue

Weapons: Shotgun cannon, Arm Cannon and laser cannon rifle

Bio: A male runway and homeless child when the Sector 7 scientist and his human memories erased and his new minds was programmed to follow Nightbird orders only but over the times his human memories have started to come back over the years he new role is Sniper and current still loyal to the Decepticons even now that he has his old memories back he blames all of Humanity what had happened to him.

Name: Afterburn

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: F22 Raptor Fighter Jet

Colour: Black and Red

Weapon: Arm Cannon and Sword

Bio: the leader of the female Seekers and is she just like Starscream she to craves power and is currently loyal to Starscream who are both trying to over throw the Galavtron to control the Decepticons and has two Seekers loyal to her like Starscream has his soldiers Thundercracker and Skywarp she has Tomcat and Spitfire

Name: Tomcat

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: F22 Raptor

Colour: Purple and Red

Weapon: Null ray, missile cannon and Sword

Bio: Spitfire is female seeker and has loyalty only to Afterburn and Starscream who are after taking control and has feeling for Thundercracker and she is just like Skywarp, Thundercracker and Spitfire follow Galvatron without question.

Name: Tomcat

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: F22 Raptor

Function:

Colour: Blue and Red

Weapon: Null ray, missile cannon and Sword

Bio: Spitfire is female seeker and has loyalty only to Afterburn and Starscream who are after taking control and has feeling for Thundercracker and she is just like Skywarp, Thundercracker and Tomcat follow Galvatron without question.

Name: Gizmo

Alt mode: Honda Motorbike

Weapons: Shield, blaster pistol, Hacking Spikes

Bio: Gizmo is was a career criminal computer hacker criminal that was responsible for massive blackout a cross the world and stole 2 million dollars at the same time and he was being transported by Galvatron to a maximum security with a bunch of criminals.

Name: Zero

Alt mode: Cobra Rattler Jet

Weapons: Missile launchers

Bio: a fellow student and sports player on the same team as Paul Fowler and Felix Hawkins they where captured by Galvatron and was transformed into a transformer and he enjoyed his new power that Galvatron gave him.

Name: Thundercracker

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: F22 Raptor

Colour: Blue and White

Weapons: Vulcan cannon and Sword

Name: Skywarp

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: F22 Raptor  
Colour: Purple and White

Weapons: Swords, Missile launcher

Name: Dirge

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: F22 Raptor

Colour: Black and White

Weapons: Vulcan Cannon, missile cannon

Name: Ramjet

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: F22 Raptor

Colour: Red and Black

Weapons Vulcan Cannon, Missile cannon

Name: Astortrain

Alt mode: Japanese Bullet Train/ Space Shuttle

Weapons: laser cannons

Name: Crusher

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt mode: Black SUV

Weapons: Fist, wrist mounted laser cannons, shoulder mounted rocket launcher

Bio: leader of the Group of New Decepticons that where created as result of Dr Arkeville Mutagen that transformed humans into Decepticons before he came a Transformer he was Serial Killer that had murdered 36 people over five years of his career as was be moved to executed for his crimes until he was freed by Galvatron.

Name: Galvatron

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: Same as Armada series

Weapons: same as Armada series

Name: Shockwave

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: Rail Gun, Black Hawk Helicopter

Weapons: Laser cannon

Name: Foresight

Alt Mode: Nemesis Attack ship

Weapon: Fusion Cannon, Disruption Cannon, Flamethrower, Arm Cannon, Laser Cannon, EMP, Star sabre Energy Sword, Sonic Scrambler cannon and Drone launcher

Motto: To Destroy and Enslave

Bio: _know as the ultimate weapon by fellow Decepticon forces his power rivals that of Galvatron himself and has incredible intelligence and is able predict the outcome of any battle and take part in and no compassion for victims and an unlimited amount of power _


	5. Brand New Day Part 2 MJ Kidnapping

Decepticons and Skrulls War

Brand New Day Part 2: MJ Kidnapping

Office of Secretary of Defence

White House

Washington D.C , Pittsburgh

John Keller is watching a news report about the New York City terrorist attack "_thanks to the effects of British Commander James Bond, Wolverine and Spiderman they have prevented one of the world most deadly attacks since 9/11 attacks here in New York City or 7/7 attack in London if it was a load to pass we have also been prevent from the subway it__'__s self by the New Earth Defence Force (E.D.F) the leader of the unit is Captain William Lennox the hero of Mission City Alien attack which cost the live of 100 people this is Clare Freeman reporting from Downtown New York__"_ and S.O.D John Keller then turns the TV off.

"this is bad I should contact Optimus Prime and the Autobots that the Decepticons have returned to Earth" he said to himself and goes to press a button under his desk but stops when Maggie enters his office "Mr Keller I was able to get information on two Decepticons spotted in the subway terrorist attack they have been id as Ravage and Laser Beak they belong to the Decepticon communication expert Soundwave we have also received world that a Decepticon soldier has freed Norman Osborn from SHIELD custody and eliminate a squad of Cape-killers" said Maggie "thank you that means we need to contact the Autobots about the Decepticons attack we are going to need there help" said S.O.D John Keller and Maggie locks the door "go for it sir" she said

SOD John Keller puts his hand under the desk and pressed a button which unlocked a secret compartment in his desk and he opened to reveal a Autobot communicator "let's just hope someone can response to the message and he pressed the Autobot symbol on the communicator which brings a 14inc LCD screen comes up from his desk and there was and Autobot Symbol on the screen

Autobot Base

Location Classified

Warthog, Hound, Optimus Prime and Depth are in Teletraan 2 room when the emergency beeping code comes in from Secretary Of Defence "good to see you again Mr Keller what the matter?" said Optimus Prime "we have reason to believe the Decepticon are planning something in New York City" said S.O.D John Keller "yes I have sent Ratchet, Gadget and Red Alert to check the bombs planted in the subway they should be reporting in soon" said Optimus Prime Just then Gadget joined them on the screen.

" What have you discovered anything?" said Optimus Prime "It looks like Engergon Mutagen Bombs they have the Decepticons marks on them the New Avengers members Logan and Spiderman where responsible with remote control detonator we have captured the man responsible but he won't tell us anything" said Gadget

"what that impossible we destroyed all the Engergon Mutagen was destroyed" said Warthog "it could be new strain of the original strain of the mutagen but the only question is where did they get these a sample of the original strain but the good news is that we have disabled all the bombs and removed the Mutagen from them "will you be able to contact me if you discover anything else or get in contact with Earth Defence Forces (E.D.F) I should also need to contact the President and Joint Chiefs of Staff will be need to informed I wish I did have to inform them about the Decepticons and you guys I wish I didn't have to" said S.O.D John Keller

"Don't worry Mr Keller we'll keep you Informed old friend" said Optimus Prime and then John Keller disappeared from the screen "we'll get back to work down here" said Gadget and then she disappeared from the screen.

Peter & Mary Jane Watson Parker Apartment

Bronx, New York

Peter Parker is sat on a sofa and his wife Mary Jane is cuddled up to him on the sofa and are watching a romantic movie "I love you Tiger" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "I love you to MJ" said Peter Parker and he kissed his wife passionately watching them across the street through the scope of a rifle and is taking aim at Mary Jane Watson "I'll make sure Parker suffers with messing kingpins operations" said the Sniper and loads a silver bullet and pulls the catch back and was read to fire but is stop by a blinding light and turns to see James Bond with his Walther PP9 trained at him.

"you think you can always protect Spiderman family from my boss he wants him to suffer but she can wait I deal with you first then I'll take care of you then I take her out" said the Sniper toss the rifle to the ground and draws two dagger "trust me one of us be left standing" said James Bond "yeah we'll going to enjoy this part" said the Sniper and charges at James Bond he takes him down in one strike

"ok we need to talk who are you working for?" said James Bond "he'll kill me if I talk to you" said the Sniper "I can protect you from him" said James Bond "his name is Wilson Fisk the Kingpin of Crime for New York city he wants Parker to suffer for all the time he has messed with the Kingpins operations and businesses transaction the kingpin doesn't just go after you he goes after you hole family he already killed Aunt May Parker" said the Sniper "I'll think we'll have a chat with him next" said James Bond and he starts to walk away the Sniper picks up his rife and is about to take a shot when he is shot first by James Bond and Sniper drops to the ground dead with a shot between the eyes and then James Bond walks away.

2 Hours later

Fisk Offices

Wilson Fisk enters his offices to find that they are two guards on the floor and his safe door opened and James Bond is sat down behind his desk "how the hell did you getting in here what happened my security" said Wilson Fisk in an angry tone of voice "you personnel vendetta against Spiderman tonight if you so as much lay one finger on him and I'll hand everything I taken out of you safe and turned it over to the justices department" said James Bond "who the hell do you think you are to coming into my home or place of work and threat me like this" said Wilson Fisk "the names Bond, James Bond" said James Bond

"what makes you think you can stop me from Hurting Peter Parker and his family or make you suffer" said Wilson Fisk "well cause will we where talking I've be draining you criminal bank accounts and transferring the funds as of few seconds ago that was 99 of it I have donated it charity and I also took the time to erase every single data file on your computer system" said James Bond "you ruined me you will pay for this Mr Bond" said Wilson Fisk and James Bond leaves Wilson Fisk offices.

Next Morning

Parkers Apartment

Bronx

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are laying in bed together naked "that was excellent Tiger" said Mary Jane Watson Parker and she kiss Peter passionately and then Mary Jane get out of bed and walks to the bathroom and she starts the shower going and starts getting her shower while Peter Parker watches the news one TV "_our top story this morning that Wilson Fisk has filed for bankruptcy after losing biggest part of his fortune polices are investigating it a cyber pirate but the Justice department have revived large information about the kingpins operation which the FBI and DEA will be check these out later it is believed Kingpin was man that ordered the assassination of Peter Parker better known as Spiderman but instead murdered May Parker which waiting to hear what criminal charges will be brought against the kingpin Wilson Fisk this is Nick Munrow for Daily Bugle live from outside Fisk Tower"_

"MJ you should come and check this out Wilson Fisk is through" said Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson enters the from bathroom and has a tower round her waist and she see saw Wilson Fisk the Kingpin of Crime Bankrupt "he's going to face some kind of Justices for what he did to May" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "I just wish I was the one that brought him down" said Peter Parker

"Don't forget Peter I've got a photo shot this afternoon" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "oh yeah do you want me to take you there MJ" said Peter Parker "no thanks Tiger I think I'll walk there I need some exercise" said Mary Jane Watson Parker and she gets dressed and leaves the apartment. Peter Parker changes into his Spiderman custom and leaves the apartment and web swings downtown.

Few Minutes Later

Mary Jane Watson Parker arrives at a Modelling studio where she has her photo-shot and she enters the studio and she puts her bag down on a desk "hello is anyone there I'm here for the photo-shot hello" she said and walks around the studio looking for the photographer but she could find him or her

"I'm sure this is the place something not right here" said Mary Jane Watson Parker and she goes to the front door and that when a steel down comes down covering her escape two more steel panels come down over the window "ok this is not fun anymore" said Mary Jane Watson Parker to herself and then she hears something behind her and she turns to see Green Goblin and her sprays something in her face "you bastard Norman" she said and passes out and falls into Normans arms "soon girl you will help me destroy your Husband Peter and I'll final have my revenge on him" said Green Goblin and he opens the steel panels from the windows lays Mary Jane down of sofa and drags dead body that looked like Mary Jane and but she had a gun shot wound to the centre of the chest and leaves her in the middle of the floor and he puts her bag on the dead body of the look alike

A few second the modelling Studio is blown up sending rubble across the street and three cars are crushed under the rubble of the studio as Spiderman arrives on the scene will riding on the roof of a polices car they see the burning modelling studio. Spiderman watches as the fire fighter start putting the fire out and two Fire bring the body of a female out of the building with Mary Jane bag on the dead body Spiderman has an upset look on his face when he see the bag on the dead body of that what his wife had left with that morning "no not again" said Spiderman.

S.E.T.I site

Australia

A large satellite array and a command centre for S.E.T.I (Search for Extraterrestrial/Intelligence) and the grounds of the compound a Security Guard is walking around a Phone Company Utility Truck with a Decepticons mark on the driver side of the door and parks at the gate and is joined by a Ducati 999 Superbike 2006 (dark green and blue) it had a biker on the bike Yellow Louts Esprit and Viper Dodge GTX which black with a green Snake pattern on the doors and bonnet and these two vehicles also had Decepticons marks on them as well

"hey what the hell" said one of the Security guards as he looked at the three vehicles parked at the front gate and open of the Security Guards go and checked it out and he saw that two of the vehicles had no drivers in them and "what the hell is this" said the security guard and he watched in shock as the four vehicles transform into the Decepticons soldiers Nitro, Wreckage, Razor and Buckshot

"hole shit" said the Security guard and he runs off "what should we do about the coward" said Buckshot and aimed his Shotgun cannon towards the direction he was running in "leave him Boss wants this place levelled leave none alive" said Wreckage "DECEPTICONS ATTACK" and then Decepticons started destroying radar dish after Radar dish on the SETI site and Razor pulls up the SETI Command centre

"this is so much fun" said Buckshot as he fired his shotgun cannon which destroyed the second to last radar dish just then they turned to see five Fire Emergency vehicles heading there way all of them had Autobots on the front of the vehicles "the Firebot's " said Razor "those ladies think they be able to stop Optimus must be real be short decent fighters" said Buckshot

"Nitro destroy the last Radar dish so me, Buckshot and Razor " said Wreckage and he, Buckshot and Razor headed for the Firebots and they transformed into Transformer forms into Duskrat, Firewall, Scope, Flare and Tornado

"Scope Firewall Stop Nitro from destroying the last radar dish" said Tornado "you got it big sis" said Scope and Firewall and they headed towards Buckshot while Tornado, Duskrat and Flare charged at the Wreckage, Buckshot and Razor and they lock into battle while Scope and Firewall and fire at Nitro and he is knocked down

"Slag do you think you Femme-bots can stop me from destroying this radar dish" said Nitro and fired his armed cannon and destroyed the last radar dish "Damn it" said Firewall and she used her water cannon to put the fire out will her sister Scope battle Nitro

"what are you Decepti-bums planning" said Scope "what make you think your going to make me talk girly" said Nitro and fired his laser cannon and hits Scope in the shoulder and knocks her to the ground and she hold her shoulder which is leaking Energon and Nitro stands over her "face it girl you never be a true hero with out sacrifice your believes you fight for a race that took you humanity and turned you into a Transformers and took your personality and memories" said Nitro

"because me and my sister have always dreamed of being Fire-Fighters even if Sector 7 did take my humanity I still fight to protect the innocent that what make me and my sisters Autobots so finish me off" said Scope "interesting you and your sister are strong willed and share a strong sisterhood and friendship it would be a shame to have to kill you" said Nitro and just then he is hit in the back by Firewall Shock-gun and Nitro stuns and Firewalls goes over to Scope and treats her shoulder wound as Nitro makes his getaway.

"hey sis are you ok" said Firewall "yeah I'm fine by we failed to stop them from destroying the radar dish" said Scope "DECEPTICONS RETEART" shouted Wreckage and then Decepticons soldiers transformed back into there vehicle mode and drove off

"sorry big sis we failed to protect the last radar dish it was my fault" said Scope "don't blame yourself we should tell Optimus Prime what has happened here" said Tornado "what would they need to take out the SETI facility" said Duskrat "lets just head back to base after we check for survivors in the wreckage of facility" said Firewall "your right little sis Firebots search the wreckage for survivors" said Tornado

Five female Firebots started searching the ruined remains of the SETI as and EDF helicopter heads there way lowers a few feet from the site and Major Bobby Epps leaves the helicopter and walks over to the Autobots as they search the wreckage of what used to be a SETI command centre "how bad is it?" said Major Bobby Epps "I'm afraid there's no survivors" said Firewall as she scans the rubble of the command centre

"why would those Decepticons need to destroy this SETI site anyway?" said Major Bobby Epps "who knows with those Decepticons they must have something planed in the long run" said Tornado "what ever it is it can't be good" said Major Bobby Epps.

Near Jupiter

Earth Solar Systems

A Large Decepticons Star ship the Nemesis is heading towards earth long with over three large Skrulls ships cruisers ships and two hundred small Skrulls ships and five other Decepticons soldiers Astrotrain is one of them the other four are Tomcat, Spitfire, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet and Dirge

Inside Nemesis

Galvatron is sat in the command set of the ship he is surrounded by Starscream, Thrust, Afterburn , Shockwave, Crusher and Gizmo is at the Navigation seat while Zero watch on "I don't trust the Skrulls why do we need them they are disgusting creatures like the fleshlings of earth" said Starscream

"don't care you worm I don't plan on working with them long once they have defected the world heroes and captured the world leaders then we move onto our main goal that is destroy the Skrulls and take the earth of ourselves and us all earth technology to create a new army of Transformer and then take over galaxy" said Galvatron

"why bother we could do it ourselves what make you so sure the Skrulls can defect the Super-heroes they can't defect the Kree then how do they expect to defect the any of the Heroes" said Thrust "Thrust has a point the Skrulls have trouble defecting the Kree what makes you think they beat any of the heroes" said Afterburn

"because we are going to help we Foresight and we also have Soundwave, Dr Arkeville, Violet and Vegas on earth that have been turning abandon vehicles at the Junkyards and have been creating drones to use against those Autobots scum and soon we can have a more powerful army that will help the Skrulls till we begin order 616 until then follow what the Skrulls commanders give you until they get the world leaders then we destroy them I want Spiderman and New Avengers for myself " aid Galvatron

On Board Skrulls command Ship

At the same

On Board the Command ship of the Skrull fleet Captain of ship is talking with Super Skrull "do you really think we can trust the Decepticons" said the Captain of Skrull ship "of course not they turn on us as soon as they can we have to be ready for them when they do" said Super Skrulls

"why do we need the Decepticons anyway?" said the Captain of the Skrull fleet "because unlike us they can hide in plane sight and not to attract attention and to mention they can with stand a lot of punishment and they can battle the Autobots for us" said Super Skrulls

"so we work with the Decepticons till they have defected the Autobots then what?" said the Captain of the Ship "then I shall give our order to turn on the Decepticons so until I see no use to work with the Decepticons then shall destroy the Decepticons so until then we work with the Decepticons and keep you eyes on them and report to me if they try anything" said Super Skrull.

End of Part 2

Preview of Next Part:

Norman Osborn has captured Mary Jane what are his plans for wife of Spiderman and with the Destruction of


	6. Intermission Three

Intermission Brand New Day One Part 3 Autobots & Decepticons

Name: Rupert Grim

Affiliation: Hydra

Weapons: Colt Python Revolver

Skin Colour: White

Height: 5' 7"

Bio: Spy and Assassin that has a flare for the theatrics and speaks sentences with movie quotes in them and is a skilled marksman as well while working for SHIELD he wears SHIELD Sneaking suits and in Cobra gear he wear Black Snake Skin boats, blue Trousers, black belt with snake buckle, blue jacket under a black body armour he is 5' 9" and has a Snake tattoo around on his left side face and has a scar on his right side he is a thirty one year old man with black in crew cut style.

Name: Vegas

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub-Group: Scouts

Function: Scientist and Inventor

Partner: Violet

Motto: "I am smart and Beautiful you fall at my feet

Alt Mode: Kawasaki ZZR Motorcycle (Red and Black)

Weapons: Null Ray Cannon, Crossbow energy Cannon

Vegas and Violet where former Human Twin sisters that where working for Sector 7 who where put in charge of watching the Decepticon Six but over time Venus and of the Decepticon was using his mental abilities to corrupt the minds of the two girls and he successes in convert them to the Decepticon Side and even brand a Decepticon mark on them and got them to build two female Decepticon Transformer

The twin sisters freed there new master Venus and his Decepticon six soldiers from stasis and in return for there serves he use his power over the Allspark crystals and his mental abilities to merge the girls minds with the Transformer mind and turned them into Decepticons and they set about creating new weapons for the Decepticons.

Name: Violet

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub-group: Scouts

Function: Scientist and Inventor

Partner: Vegas

Motto: "My Beauty and my Smartness we be you downfall"

Alt Mode: Kawasaki ZZR Motorcycle (Blue and Black)

Weapons: Null Ray Cannon, Crossbow energy Cannon/Missile Launcher

Vegas and Violet where former Human Twin sisters that where working for Sector 7 who where put in charge of watching the Decepticon Six but over time Venus and of the Decepticon was using his mental abilities to corrupt the minds of the two girls and he successes in convert them to the Decepticon Side and even brand a Decepticon mark on them and got them to build two female Decepticon Transformer

The twin sisters freed there new master Venus and his Decepticon six soldiers from stasis and in return for there serves he use his power over the Allspark crystals and his mental abilities to merge the girls minds with the Transformer mind and turned them into Decepticons and they set about creating new weapons for the Decepticons.

Constructionicons

Name: Scrapper

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Demolition

Alt Mode: Front End Loader

Colour: same as G1 Series

Weapons: same as G1 Series

Name: Bonecrusher

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Demolition

Alt Mode: Bulldozer

Colour: same as G1 Series

Weapons: same as G1 Series

Name: Hook

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Surgical Engineer

Alt Mode: Crane Truck

Colour: same as G1 Series

Weapons: same as G1 Series

Name: Long Haul

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Material Transport

Alt Mode: Dump Truck

Colour: same as G1 Series

Weapons: same as G1 Series

Name: Mixmaster

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Material fabrication

Alt Mode: Concrete Mixer

Colour: same as G1 Series

Weapons: same as G1 Series

Name: Scavenger

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Mining and Salvage

Alt Mode: Excavator

Colour: same as G1 Series

Weapons: same as G1 Series

Name: Payload

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt mode: Armoured Car

Colour: same as movie/Toy line

Weapons: twin missiles launcher and machine gun

Name: Armour

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Material Transport

Alt mode: Armoured Car

Weapons: Arm cannons

Colour: Red and Black

Bio: was a former human cat bugler until he was arrested for his crimes while being transported to a new Prison Galvatron broke him out and transformed into a Decepticons soldier and he new role is thief.

Name: Copperhead

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Warrior

Alt Mode: Tow-Truck

Weapons: Machine gun, Claws

Bio: She a Decepticon soldier that never question any orders that given to him by Galvatron and is unquestionable loyal to her Decepticon masters. She and her Partner Trident go around and steal cars for her Decepticon masters.

Name: Soundwave

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: Hummer with Radar dish

Colour: Purple

Weapons: same as G1 series


	7. Brand New Day Part 3 Birth of Jackpot

Decepticons & Skrulls Vs Avengers

Amazing Spiderman

Brand New Day Part 3: Birth of Jackpot

An Abandon Oscorp Facility

New Jersey, USA

Mary Jane wakes up and she finds out she is strapped into a steel metal chair which is under a glass chamber and she has tubes come out of her arms "oh my head where am I" said she said to herself and she looks around the run down lab and she then notices she is wearing Peter old Ricochet costume with a few changes made to the custom she had belt buckle which was 777 and the colour was different Green and white

Just then Norman Osborn entered wearing Green Goblin Costume minus his mask and Gabriel Stacey who was wearing his Grey Goblin costume without his mask "are I see you are finally a wake so we can begin" said Norman Osborn "begin what you twisted bastard" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "why make you Spiderman enemy an one of my allies in my war against your husband" said Norman Osborn "there no way I'll help you Osborn" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "don't you want to be a metahuman like your darling husband and fight by his side" said Norman Osborn

"No I don't" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "Don't say that MJ you would make a perfect Metahuman and a perfect sidekick for me and my perfect son Gabriel" said Norman Osborn "what about Harry?" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "he was a weakling and gutless crowd making friends with my mortal enemy Spiderman and he married that worthless Liz Allan the only good thing that girl gave me and the Osborn name was a grandson which in the future will make an excellent Goblin that will carry on my legacy as the Green Goblin that will carry out my revenge on you and the Parkers family and Spiderman family for Every Spiderman there is there will also be a Goblin to fight him and a girlfriend to die at there hands so he took my perfect daughter from me I'm going to take you from him like I did with Gwen" said Norman Osborn

"you made baby stillborn it only seems fair in my books you twisted bastard" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "so Mongrain told everything then I should have killed her after I finished with her and once she had killed your unborn child" said Norman Osborn "why did you have to kill our baby what did she every do to you" said Mary Jane Watson with tears in her eyes "she would have been born a Parker and I can't have that and I could let you have a perfect little live it was in the planes I had for him" said Norman Osborn "you are one sick sum of bitch Osborn" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "I know but soon you will be working on my and Gabriel Sides to destroy Spiderman and the New Avengers buddies and then we shall destroy Might Avengers and the Young Avengers and every other hero in this city" said Norman Osborn and takes out a remote control from his pocket

"why do this Gabriel your nothing like Norman your mother Gwen was my friend she was a sweet and caring person and Norman killed her" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "save it you and your husband are as much as responsible for my mother death as the Green Goblin" said Gabriel Stacey

Norman pressed the button on the remote which started pumping an orange liquid into Mary Jane Watson Parker body "don't struggle MJ after the pain passes you will be fighting on my side against your husband" said Norman Osborn "go screw yourself Osborn I'll never hurt Peter" said Mary Jane Watson Parker and screamed in pain and then she passes out from the pain.

"My dear son Gabriel I want you to take her to the recover room so she can recover then we can start brainwashing procedure to make her think Peter did this to her not me" said Norman Osborn and pressed a button that removed the glass chamber from over the car and Gabriel removes her from the chair and then out of the lab.

"soon Peter my boy you are going to have nothing you have already lost your Aunt and now I taken your wife I will make you stop being Spiderman and become my one true heir to my legacy of the Osborn family" said Norman Osborn to himself and started laughing out evilly.

STARK Lab

Project Valkyrie Helicarrier

Governs Island

STARK Engineers are working on a new and improve SHIELD Helicarrier this ship is more larger and longer than normal SHIELD Helicarrier like the other SHIELD Helicarrier they have Anti-gravity generator this new ships eight of them this SHIELD Helicarrier has more advance weapons including x4 Sabot cannons at each side of the Helicarrier and one Super laser built inside the ship and five Sam-sites along the top deck of the Helicarrier.

"that an excellent piece of hardware to bad I have to take it for myself" said Rupert Grim and he looks on as a team of Hydra Command take Stark lab and kills Starks guard and scientist and then they take control of the New SHIELD Helicarrier and then Rupert Grim Boards the SHIELD Helicarrier and then the Valkyrie Helicarrier takes of from the facility

Bridge of the Valkyrie

Rupert Grim is stand on the Bridge while Hydra soldiers are all over command deck "ok charge the Super laser" said Rupert Grim "yes sir" said one of the Hydra soldiers and they watch at the front of Valkyrie opens up to reveal the tip of the Super laser "what the target sir?" said one of the Hydra Soldiers "The Stark facility that the closes thing to a target here" said Rupert Grim he watches as the level reaches 100 and they all watch as the Super laser fires at the Stark facility and it is completely destroyed in an instant

"holly shit what power" said one of the Hydra soldiers looking at the burning rubble of what used to be the Stark facility "this weapon system will help us battle the Autobots scum and New Avengers, Avengers and every other of those Super-heroes that try to stop us from taking America for ourselves" said Rupert Grim "HAIL HYDRA" cheered all the Hydra soldiers together that where on the bridge.

Kay's Junkyard

New York City

Vegas, Violet and the Constructionicons are working in a Junkyard in there robot forms "flesh ling disgust me throwing good stuff like this away all these will make perfect sculptor of Drone factory" said Hook looking at the damaged cars "to me this stuff looks like complete junk" said Vegas "she has a point Hook what good are these junk pile of earth vehicles" said Scavenger "Galvatron wants an army of drones creating to battle the Autobots and help the Skrulls battle the heroes of this planet" said Scrapper "what are Skrulls anyway they never told us what aliens where out there when we worked for Sector 7 but the group showed interest some called a Symbiote that's all" said Violet

"the Skrulls are race of Shapeshifting enemies not much of a threat when it comes to us they hate Flesh-lings like we do but they do have a powerful weapons Super Skrulls which is a normal human Skrulls that has the combined with the powers of the Fantastic Four but he not much of a threat with what weapons we have not to mention Galvatron has plans for heroes he plans for them" said Scavenger

"Who cares we do all the hard work building these Drone Towers for Galvatron and we don't get any thanks" said Mixmaster "do you want to tell Galvatron that by all means do and don't blame me when he scraps you" said Bonecrusher "no" said Mixmaster "then stop wining would you" said Bonecrusher

The eight Decepticons had finished building the Drone factory which just like a normal factory but is hidden by the piles of wreckages of cars "how many more do we need to build anyway Hook" said Violet "Galvatron said he wants seventy more Drone factories and we have built sixty-nine already that means that means we need one more to build so the only question is where to build the last one any ideas guys " said Hook

"well we have used every signal junkyard in New York, garage dump, Used Car dealers and Car Dealers we just need one more place so what about the main police impound yards they should have lots of vehicles on the site that we can make into drones" said Violet "yeah would do" said Hook and then the Constructicons transformed into there vehicle form and are followed by Violet and Vegas.

Bank Deport

Downtown

New York City

They are two Armour Car is being loaded by Security guards none of them notices that these are Decepticons mark on the sides of both Armoured car and have holographic drivers after a few minutes they Armoured where fully load bags of money and bags of coins and the back doors are closed and then the two armoured cars leave the deport

The two armoured car with Decepticons marks drives towards the Kay's Junkyard "I can't believe how stupid flesh lings can be given us all this money just because we are armoured car" said Payload "I know why does Lord Galvatron want money for anyway he never said" said Armour "well the coins can be melted down and made into microchips for the drones and paper crap can be used to buy more microchips and we can make more drones" said Payload.

"well we better come up with a better way of getting more money it's a matter of time till these flesh lings get wish to our scheme" said Armour "you've got a point Armour where the must money we can get to make into micro-chips" said Payload "we could break into the federal reserve Bank of New York they have tones of gold bars" said Armour "see what Galvatron says" said Payload

Payload and Armour arrived at the Kay's Junkyard and the two Decepticons entered the Drone tower and unload the stuff in the back of the armoured car on the floor till large pile of money and bags of coins "what do we do now" said Armour "why we wait for Trident and Copperhead to bring us vehicles here to convert into Decepticons Drones" said Payload

Just then Two Tow-Trucks entered the Drone factory the two Tow-Truck have brought in two Cars and drop them near the piles of notes and coins "excellent work guys did you have any trouble picking up these cars" said Payload and he transformed into his robot form "no it was easy no trouble at all" said Trident and Transformed into his robot form and pick up the car he stole and placed it on the conveyor belts and Copperhead transformed into his vehicle mode and placed the car she took and placed it on the conveyor belt "what does Galvatron want with these things anyway" said Trident "mine is to do not to question his decision" said Copperhead

"we shall we start the factory to make our drones" said Armour "once Vegas, Violet and the Constructions finish the last Drone factory then we begin the mission" said Payload "how long that going to be I want to crush some Autobot scum it's not fair Wreckage, Razor, Nitro and Buckshot got to battle some Autobots no we have to steal cars, helicopter, boat and vans to create an army of Drones for Galvatron" said Trident "we have to do what Galvatron want with no question asked if he wants them to destroy something then they destroy something and if he wants us to collect vehicles then we'll collect vehicles for him" said Copperhead "I'm just saying I just want to kill some Autobots" said Trident

Recover Room

Abandon Oscorp facility

New Jersey

Mary Jane Watson Parker wakes up on a hospital bed in a run down lab "I've got to get out of here before Norman uses me against Peter and the New Avengers" she said to herself and she get of the bed and she struggled to walk towards the door as she got to the door she collapsed to her knee.

"what wrong with me what has Norman done to me?" said Mary Jane Watson Parker to herself and she looks up to see Norman Osborn standing in the doorway of the room she was in "I knew you would try something like this Mary Jane so I simple dozed you food and water with a slow activating sedative that would zap your strength if you try and escape from my care you shall help me destroy Peter and the New Avengers willingly or forcefully " said Norman Osborn and he started laughing evilly

"you are insane and twisted SOB" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "oh you hurt me Mary Jane once we start the mind control you be signing another tune" said Norman Osborn and he then walked away laughing

"I won't hurt you Peter where are you I need your help" said Mary Jane Watson Parker to herself and she then starts crying into her hands.

Secretary of Defence John Keller Office

Washington DC

Tony Stark is talking with John Keller in his offices "what can I do for you Mr Stark?" said John Keller "you can tell me how long you have known about the Autobots and the Decepticons" said Tony Stark in a firm tone of voice

"just because you the new director of I don't have to really tell you anything but if you must know since the Mission City incident and battle on the highway 310 Between Optimus Prime and the Decepticons Bonecrusher" said John Keller

"when where you planning on informing SHIELD, The President or the Joint Chief of Staff about the Autobots or the Decepticons" said Tony Stark "I don't intend to Mr Stark on the grounds that I don't want it to end up like Mutant Registration Act or the new Superhero Registration Act we have all seen the amount people killed in both matters and I don't intend it to happen to my friends the Autobots and not to bothered about the Decepticons we would never be able to hold them in any kind of Prison can we and if I had my way I would scrap both Registration act I'm not a fan of these Acts" said John Keller

"Tell me Mr Keller how many people know about the Autobots expect for you" said Tony Stark "Glen, Maggie, Sam Witwicky, Mikela Barnes, Captain Lennox and his team, Agent Simmons and the ex Sector 7 staff, GI Joes, you and the New Avengers and say a handful of people know about the Autobots Mr Stark or would like me to call you Ironman " said John Keller

"point take me Keller I will need to talk with Optimus Prime and the Autobots about what they and the Earth Defence Force found in the New York Subway" said Tony Stark "I can tell you what they Discovered they are called Engergon Mutagen Bombs they where created by the Decepticon Scientist Soundwave and human scientist turned into a Cybertrionain by his creation a Mutagen that turned people into Transformers for there leader Galvatron the reincarnation of Megatron and he twice as ruthless as he was" said John Keller

"Engergon Mutagen there no record of that in any of the SHIELD" said Tony Stark "you won't the Engergon mutagen was completely destroyed by the New Autobots and the Autobots but it looks like they where able to remake the mutagen which Sector 7 did but the facility was destroyed by the Decepticons and took there creation the Dark Angles all expect the Firebots and now the Decepticons have created a new strain" said John Keller

"what else can you tell me about this thing?" said Tony Stark "The Mutagen turns people into either into Autobot or a Decepticons soldier many think it the nature of the person none real knows and there is no Cure to this mutagen but Ratchet has informed us that the mutagen seems not to have any effect on damaged DNA structure such Metahumans or mutants but he can't be sure" said John Keller

"tell me Mr Keller is there something your not telling me?" said Tony Stark "Nope not of the top of my head Mr Stark" said John Keller .

An Abandon Oscorp facility

New Jersey

Mary Jane Watson Parker is strapped into the same silver chair as before "are you sitting comfortable Mrs Parker" said Norman Osborn "No you twisted bastard" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "good then we can get started on the mind controlling you" said Norman Osborn and turned to see Soundwave of the Decepticons

"you've joined with the Decepticons you're a traitor Osborn how could you sell out you humanity the Decepticons will destroy us all" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "so what to me it's just business I have something they need and they have something I need we called it a fair trade and we also have the same common enemy in your husband oh what that saying oh this is how it goes My enemy of my enemy is my friend or I also loves this one too keep you friends close and your enemies closer" said Norman Osborn and starts laughing evilly

Soundwave then moved towards Mary Jane Watson Parker and placed something on her forehead and Soundwave moved away the thing on Mary Jane forehead is a small chip with the Decepticon Mark on it and Mary Jane Watson sat there with a blank look on her face and then the straps are released from her by Norman Osborn.

"well this be able to control her I want her to destroy Spiderman and his New Avengers buddies" said Norman Osborn "yes these Mind control chip will control everybody and anybody that these chips are placed onto as you requested" said Soundwave "good I know that Peter won't hurts his wife but with her under our control she won't return the favour" said Norman Osborn

"now live up to your end of the deal Mr Osborn" said Soundwave "yes you my have all the chemicals in my Oscorp facility to make what every you want I have no interest in what you plan to do with them or I care about is destroying Spiderman and the New Avengers and with Mary Jane Watson Parker I shall be able to do that" said Norman Osborn

"well she is yours to command do what you want with her?" said Soundwave and he transformed into his vehicle mode and drove out of the facility "ok my dear Jackpot I want you to stand" said Norman Osborn

Jackpot then stood up "what are your orders master Osborn?" she said "you will help me and my son destroy Spiderman and the New Avengers then we shall go after the Mighty Avengers then Young Avengers on second thoughts we can use them to help destroy the other Avengers and X-men then I shall destroy the Thunderbolts" said Norman Osborn "Yes Master" said Jackpot and she put a copy Ricochet mask on covering her face

"I knew you would see things my way MJ" said Norman Osborn "yes master I live to serves you" said Jackpot "we go after the Young Avengers then we shall go after the Spiderman and the New Avengers what do you say Jackpot" said Norman Osborn and puts his Green Goblin mask on "yes master capture the Young Avengers" said Jackpot "when we capture them we can put the mind control chip on them and take control of them and then use them against Spiderman and his friends" said Green Goblin gives bags to Jackpot and she placed on her waist Green Goblin started laugh maniacally and then Green Goblin flew off followed by Grey Goblin Jackpot followed them.

A Few Minutes later

Downtown

Cassie Lang and Katie Bishop are walking down the street carrying school books and bags "did you hear what happened to that S.E.T.I site in Australia" said Cassie Lang "yeah giant Alien robots or something I find it hard to believe that" said Katie Bishop "what do you find hard to believe the giant Alien robots thing or the idea of Aliens" said Cassie Lang

"then Giant Aliens robots thing there's no such thing it's an Urban legend" said Katie Bishop "what your best friend can become giant or as small as an ant and you find giant alien robots an urban legend by step-father friend was in Mission City during the Alien death match and he said they where very real" said Cassie Lang

Both girls hear some manically laughing above them and both girls look up to see Green Goblin "we'll if it's Stature and Hawk-eye to girlies to help me battle Spiderman and the New Avengers" said Green Goblin "your insane if you think we are going to help you then you are very much mistaken pal" said Stature as she grew to her giant size and grabs Green Goblin around the waist "I'm just miss understood and you help me is a fact Jackpot teach them what I mean" said Green Goblin

"yes master" said Jackpot and jump on Stature arm and ran up to her head and placed something on her forehead which had the purple mark of the Decepticon mark on it and Stature had a blank look on her face and was still holding Green Goblin around the waist "release me girl" said Green Goblin

"yes master" said Stature and then she released her grip on Green Goblin "shrink back to your normal size" said Green Goblin "yes Master" said Stature and she shrunk to her normal size "what have you do to her" said Katie Bishop "Cassie my darling grab her and hold her in place for me" said Green Goblin "yes master" said Stature and she grabs hold of Katie Bishop tightly and she can't move "what do you want with me?" said Katie Bishop "your assistant in destroying Spiderman and the New Avengers and help me capture the other Young Avengers" said Green Goblin and watched as Jackpot moved closer to Katie Bishop but she manages to kick Jackpot mask off to reveal Mary Jane Watson Parker and she then puts her mask back on and then placed the same thing on Katie Bishop that was placed on her head and Stature head

A Few seconds Katie Bishop stood there with a blank look on her face and Stature released her from her grip "tell your fellow Young Avengers to meet you in custom" said Green Goblin "yes master" said Katie Bishop and takes a cell phone and she made a number of calls to her fellow Young Avengers.

An Hour Later

Warehouse

Patriot, Hulking and Wisccan in a warehouse waiting for Hawk-eye and Stature to arrive "are you sure this is the right place" said Patriot as he had his shield at his left side "yeah this is the place they said to meet them" said Wisccan as he looks around the warehouse that when he spots Stature, Hawk-eye and Jackpot standing in the back of the warehouse in the shadows

"hey what the big idea of bring a new person here with out checking them out" said Patriot "she checks out ok" said Hawk-eye "who is she anyway? said Hulking "her name is Jackpot is here to help us battle criminals" said Stature "that not answering my question what is her real name" said Patriot "her real name not important she here to help us" said Stature

The two young Avengers move out of the shadows and three other Young Avengers saw the blank look on the girls faces "what going on here Cassie, Katie what are you doing?" said Wisccan "we have opened our eyes to the ways of Green Goblin he is our master and you will soon be joining him to" said Hawk-eye she watched as Stature grabbed Hulking and Patriot and watched as Jackpot places mind control chips on Patriot and Hulking head and the fall under the control of Green Goblin and then Patriot, Hulking, Hawk-eye and Stature team up and capture Wisccan and a mind control chip is placed on his head

Green Goblin and Grey Goblin enter the warehouse "what shall we do now father" said Grey Goblin "we shall attack the New Avengers and destroy them all in one go" said Green Goblin "yes master" said all the Young Avengers "I look forward to destroying Spiderman master" said Jackpot

End of Part 3.

Preview of Next Part:

_With Jackpot and the Young Avengers under Green Goblin command what destruction can they cause against and how long the Invasion begins and what threat does Valkyrie plan in Hydra plans and what are the drone factories for and what are Jackpots powers and can Green Goblin really trust the Decepticons. _


	8. intermission Four

Intermission Brand New Day One Part 4 Autobots & Decepticons

Name: Flashback

Affiliation: Autobots

Sub Group:

Function: Leader

Partner:

Colour: Silver

Alt Mode: De Lorean DMC

Weapons: Laser Pistol,

Bio: Flashback is the leader of group of Skilled Autobots warriors he came to earth looking for Optimus Prime and his Autobots to help them fight the Decepticons and bet them once and for all. Flashback and his team crashed landed near Film and Classic TV he and his team scanned vehicle at the road-show.

Name: Magnum

Affiliation: Autobots

Sub Group:

Function: Warrior

Partner:

Colour: Orange

Alt Mode: Dodge Charger (General Lee)

Weapons: dual Laser pistols

Bio: Magnum is a skilled Autobot soldier and fellow soldier of Flashback team of Autobot soldiers he skilled with his dual pistols he land with he fellow Autobots outside a Film and Classic TV road-show and was able to scan a Dodge Charger the General Lee from Dukes of Hazards.

Name: Knight

Affiliation: Autobots

Sub Group:

Function: Warrior

Partner:

Colour: Black

Alt Mode: Pontiac Firebird (Knight Rider)

Weapons: energy Crossbow and missile cannon

Bio: Knight is a skilled Autobots warrior and friend of Flashback they to earth looking for Optimus Prime and the other Autobots she is also friends with Hot shot and Bumblebee. She crashed landed near a Film and cult TV show that had classic car from the Films and TV show she scanned the Pontiac Firebird that was used in the Knight Rider TV Show.

Name: Bulldog

Affiliation: Autobots

Sub Group:

Function: Warrior

Motto: "I pity the fool that cross my path"

Partner:

Colour: Black with a Red Stripe on the side

Alt Mode: GMC Van (A-Team)

Weapons: Arm Cannons,

Bio: Bulldog is a weapons specialist he is friends with Knight and the other Autobots he arrived with he also crashed landed where Knight and the others at a Film and cult TV show road show that had classic car from the Films and TV show he scanned a GMC Van from the A-team TV series.

Name: Thunder

Affiliation: Autobots

Sub Group:

Function: Warrior/Spy

Partner:

Colour: Red with a white stripe down middle and side

Alt Mode: Ford Grand Torino

Weapons: arm cannon, Laser Pistol, EMP Cannon

Bio: Thunder is a Autobot Spy and warrior and she is good friends with Flashback and his team of Autobot soldiers he crashed with his fellow Autobots at Film and classic TV show and was able to scan a Ford Grand Torino which was used in Starsky and Hutch.

Name: Aftershock

Affiliation: Autobots

Function:

Colour: Silver

Alt Mode: SHIELD Transport

Weapons: Laser Cannon, Missile launcher

Bio: A loyal warrior and trusting friend of all Autobots and spent most of his time on a SHIELD helicarrier and never want to fight but is strong believer of what Optimus Prime is fighting for and lives by his motto.

Name: Barricade

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function:

Colour: same as Sector 7 vehicles

Alt Mode: Sector 7 Jeep

Weapons: Arm Cannon and Buzzsaw saws

Name: Scourge

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function:

Colour: Black

Alt Mode: FBI Hummer

Weapons: Arm Cannon

Name: Crumblezone

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function:

Alt mode: Bulldozer

Colour: Yellow

Weapons: Arm Cannon

Name: Stockade

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function:

Alt Mode: NYC Garage Truck

Colour: normal NYC garage truck

Weapon: Fist and Rapid Fire missile cannon

Name: Volt

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function:

Alt Mode: Forklift

Colour: Black and Red

Weapons : Fist, Arm Cannon (left), Shock Cannon (right)

Bio: Volt is the leader of a team of female Combaticons that have spent most of there team in the Federal reserve bank of New York she her fellow Combaticons share the same vehicle mode of Forklifts they can merge to form Shortfuse

Name: Surge

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Thief

Partner: Plus and Minus

Alt Mode: Forklift

Colour: Black and Red

Weapons: claws and Arm cannons

Bio: Surge is loyal Decepticons and she is friends of Decepticon member Constructicons she is loyal to her leader Volt and she has the same vehicle mode as Volt, Plus and Minus and have been hiding in Federal reserve bank of New York where she and her sisters work to move the gold inside the bank.

Name: Plus

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Thief

Partner: Minus and Surge

Alt mode: Forklift

Colour: Black and Red

Weapons: Arm Cannon, Claws

Bio: Plus is loyal Decepticons and she is friends of Decepticon member Constructicons she is loyal to her leader Volt and she has the same vehicle mode as Volt, Surge and Minus and have been hiding in Federal reserve bank of New York where she and her sisters work to move the gold inside the bank.

Name: Minus

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Thief

Partner: Plus and Surge

Alt Mode: Forklift

Colour: Black and Red

Weapons : Arm Cannon, Claws

Bio: Minus is loyal Decepticons and she is friends of Decepticon member Constructicons she is loyal to her leader Volt and she has the same vehicle mode as Volt, Plus and Surge and have been hiding in Federal reserve bank of New York where she and her sisters work to move the gold inside the bank.

Name: Circuit

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Thief

Partner:

Alt Mode: Forklift

Colour: Black and Red

Weapons: Arm Cannon, Claws

Bio: Circuit is loyal Decepticons and she is friends of Decepticon member Constructicons she is loyal to her leader Volt and she has the same vehicle mode as Volt, Surge, Plus and Minus and have been hiding in Federal reserve bank of New York where she and her sisters work to move the gold inside the bank.

Name: Outlaw

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: Warrior

Alt Mode: Polices 4x4

Colour: Normal Polices car

Weapons: Arm Cannon, three shot missile launcher.

Bio: a corrupt and ex polices officer and was a former partner of Sgt Jenny Cameron he has was recruited by Galvatron but was then experiment on by polices officer and he plans to get his revenge on Ripsaw and Sure-fire

Name: Stockade

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function: same as Long Haul

Alt Mode: NYC Garage Truck

Weapon: Fist and Rapid Fire missile cannon

Name: ProwlAffiliation: Autobots

Alt mode: Futurist Polices Car

Weapons: Laser Pistol

Bio: A former veteran polices officer on Cybertron when he joined with Bumblebee he tried with him to earth and has become friends with Tripwire they share an understanding of the mean to be a law enforcement officer.

Name: Sideswipe

Affiliation: Autobots

Alt Mode: Ferraris F50

Colour: Red

Weapons: Laser Pistol

Name: Sunstreaker

Affiliation: Autobots

Alt Mode: Ferraris F50

Colour: Yellow

Weapons: Laser Pistol

The Policebots where a group of Mission City Polices that where experiment on after Crumblezone and squad of Decepticons attacked the polices station they where working at. As Crumblezone and the other Decepticons where after police Criminal mainframe computers system and five officer put up a fight against the Decepticons but they where soon captured and turned into Cybertronians by Dr Arkeville and Soundwave Engergon mutagen virus

Name: **Ripsaw**

Affiliation: Autobots

Function:

Alt Mode: Polices SUV

Weapons: Ion Pistol

Bio: He was and still is the older brother of Sonya (Crossfire) and Brad (Jackhammer) he is over protective of them he is currently a Polices officer with the Mission City Polices force and wears a polices uniform when Galvatron and his new Decepticons attacked Mission City Polices force he was captured with his girlfriend and Partner Jennifer Cameron , Detective Becky Hill and Lt Matthew Cougar

Name: Sure-Fire

Affiliation: Autobots

Function:

Alt Mode: Police Motorcycle

Weapons: Tri Shotgun

Bio: A former champion swimmer and fellow polices Officer is childhood friend and girlfriend of Sgt Ethan Dawson they both work in the Mission City Polices Force and was captured by Galvatron at and was transformed into a Transformer and goes by the name Sure-fire and she still has felling for Ethan as well. She is 5' 9" and she has brown eyes and long black hair and is an African American and wears a polices uniform

Name: Blazes

Affiliation: Autobots

Function:

Alt Mode: Polices EMT Van

Weapons: Shock gun

Bio: _Sgt Daniel is fellow recruited of the same polices academy that Sgt Ethan Dawson and Sgt Jennifer Cameron they are station at the same polices station together he is also good friends with them a former boxing champion at the academy he is 5' 9" he is an African American male and wears a polices uniform and has black hair cut short and brown eyes. _

Name: Charger

Affiliation: Autobots

Function:

Alt Mode: Polices Helicopter

Weapon: EMP Cannon and Dual Laser Cannon

_Bio: Rebecca is Homicide detective with the Mission City Polices forces she is friend with Lt Cougar, Sgt Ethan Dawson and Sgt Jennifer Cameron. Rebecca is a mission city polices force she works on the Homicide department she is friends with Sgt Jennifer Cameron and Ethan Dawson the Polices Station was attack by Galvatron and his new Decepticons to gain information on criminal that would want ultimate Power. Her Name is Charger and her vehicle mode is a polices helicopter _

Name: **Tripwire**/

Affiliation: Autobots

Function:

Alt Mode: Police SWAT Van:

Weapons: Shotgun cannon

Bio: Matthew was a Mission City Bomb dispose officer he is friends with Ethan Dawson, Detective Rebecca Hill and Sgt Jennifer Cameron when Galvatron attacked the mission city polices station he was captured by him and transformed into transformer his name is Tripwire and his vehicle mode is SWAT Van _Matthew is a Polices Bomb disposal officers with the Mission City Polices force he is friends with Sgt Ethan Dawson, Sgt Jenny Cameron and Detective Rebecca Hill he is a 29 year old male and is a white male and is 5' 6" and has short brown and blue eyes he wears Polices uniform _

.

Name: Bumblebee

Affiliation: Autobots

Function:

Alt Mode: Camero 2007 Sports Car

Colour: Yellow

Weapons: missile cannon and machine gun.

Name: Long arm

Affiliation: Autobots

Function:

Alt Mode: Tow Truck

Colour: White and Blue

Weapons: Missile cannon and machine gun


	9. Invision

_Decepticons & Skrulls Vs. Autobots & Avengers_

_Amazing Spiderman_

_The Invasion Part 1: The Begin of the War_

_0900 Hours_

_4__th__ January 2008_

_Madison Square Garden _

_New York City, USA_

_A white woman is standing out she is in her late twenties she is has shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes and she is wearing a light brown suit and is wearing a pair of glasses and has a microphone in her left hand "this is Jill Harper I'm reporting live from outside Madison Square Garden where we are witnessing the truth we are not alone in the galaxy they are long with what seems to be the NASA space Shuttle the Challenger 2 that was blown up last month it seems to have a strange mark on the side of it this is the greatest thing I have ever seen" she said as her cameraman aims his Camera at the Space Shuttle which landed and started to transform into the Astortrain the Cameraman doesn't know that his Camera he is using has an Autobot symbol on the side of it _

"_holly shit did you see that Mally tell me you caught that on Camera" said Jill Harper "you bet I did but I don't believe it" said Mally who was an Hispanic male in his late twenties he was wearing a pair of Demin Jeans, a pair of trainers, a white and Red T-shirt and black headband which was covering his short black hair and he had brown eyes he was 5' 9" and was slightly over weight _

"_well keep record as long as possible this is going to win us an emmy" said Jill Harper "yeah but lets just hope we survive long enough to enjoy the emmy" said Mally as he watches Astortrain on his rampage he destroyed number of parked cars and was heading towards them _

"_Jill I think we should get out of here before he spots us" said Mally as he watches Astortrain getting closer to them as he looked through the Camera scope "I think you may be right" said Jill Harper and she and Mally run toward there CNN News van there is a Autobot symbol on the side of the driver side door and Mally places the camera in the back of Van and then the van Speeds away at high speed and they both look back to see Astortrain destroy the famous Madison Square Gardens building _

"_oh come why do monsters have to destroy that building that where dad saw Joe Frazier's defeat of Muhammad Ali in a championship boxing bout in 1971 and we covered some great sporting matches there as well I remember going to Wrestlemania 1 at the Gardens" said Mally "yeah but only I saw was Godzilla and that new Cloverfields film that is an interesting film if I do say so myself but I think this is real I wish it wasn't I really wish this was just a dream" said Jill Harper as she watched Mally put his foot down on the gas peddle _

_The Skrull main cruise ships started teleporting Skrulls soldiers down to the streets below and are soon followed by nine Skrulls tanks and sixteen Skrull space ships are launched from one Skrull main ship "crush those human scum" said A Skrull Lieutenant and then the news van stops in front of a Skrull Tank "why did you stop for?" said Jill Harper "that thing right in front of us" said Mally as they both look at the massive Skrull forces in front of them _

"_get out that peace of junk earth vehicle human scum" said the Skrull Tank Driver "hey who are you calling peace of junk I'm one of a kind" said the news van this shocked both Jill and her cameraman Mally "I think we should do as he says" said Jill Harper and she and Mally get out of the vehicle and they placed there hands in the air and they watched as there news van transformed into an Autobot Soldiers Blaster and he fired his laser pistol and destroyed one of the Skrull spaces ships _

_Blaster is then shot by Astortrain and knocked to the ground "don't get up Autobot scum if you do I'll blast these humans film crew" said Astortrain "no you won't we need the humans as prisoners to make the our drones Transformers" said A Skrull lieutenant "__you get what coming to soon meat bags" said Astortrain in Cybertronian "fine as you wish my loyal friends" said Astortrain in English this time "that what I thought you said Decepticons" said A Skrull lieutenants _

"_I want these two Human taken prisoner and make sure no harm comes to them and keep the Decepticons away from them" said a Skrull lieutenant in Skrull "yes sir" said one of the Skrull soldiers in Skrull _

_The two Skrulls take Jill Harper and Mally into the back of a Skrull tank and Blaster transformed back into his vehicle mode and drives into the back of the same tank the two humans are taken into and then the Skrulls forces then move down the street taken more prisoners as they move down the streets as they head to Central Park_

_The Skrulls start rounding civilians that are on the street and they are placing them in the back of the Skrull tanks "we shall have the Decepticons builds us a prison in this Central Park" said the Skrull lieutenants _

_Central Park_

_New York City_

_The Skrulls soldiers have started to unload the prisoners they have taken while a the Constructicons are building a forces field around the hole of Central Park they are over two hundred people in the park including Blaster, Jill Harper and Mally the first three to be taken prisoners "now we can get back to finishing collecting the scrap metal lord Galvatron want to build his army of drones to help the Skrulls battle earth forces" said Scrapper and he and his fellow Constructicons left the area _

_They people crying and screaming as Mally looks around the prison camp the Skrulls and Decepticons have created "are you ok you two" said Blaster "yeah I'm fine just worried what going to happen to use" said Jill Harper "so who are you any way if you don't mind me asking" said Blaster "my name is Jill Harper ace reporter for CNN ok I'm a rookie reporter for them I don't have the look to be a main news reporter so me and my cameraman just report on B-grade news reports so as a missing pet or some crap story like that I want to cover A-list stories I would love to interview Mary Jane Watson Parker the wife of Spiderman" said Jill Harper _

"_my name Malcolm Blakes but everybody calls me Mally and I'm a CNN cameraman and good friends with Jill I driver to the locations of her B-News stories we both dream of covering the A-news stories and would also dream of being a WWE cameraman" said Malcolm (Mally) Blake "my names Blaster I'm a member of the Autobots we are not murders like the Decepticons we believe as our leader does that freedom is the right of all sentient beings and that the Decepticons want destroy everything that one that destroyed Madison Square Garden his name is Astortrain and was responsible for destroying the original space Shuttle Challenger 2 the Decepticons chose to destroy original vehicles and then scan them for there vehicle we as Autobots we just scan the vehicles and leave them intact" said Blaster watched as more humans are placed into the Central Park prison camp_

"_this would be an excellent story if I had my microphone" said Jill Harper "how long have you been hiding at the CNN building anyway may I ask" said Malcolm (Mally) Blakes "six of your earth months" said Blaster "that incredible" said Jill Harper and looks as people walk around looking for loved ones "poor people any idea why these Decepticons are working with these aliens for" said Malcolm (Mally) Blakes "I know the Decepticons they will turn on the Decepticons the first chance they get and god help them when the Decepticons so there true colours" said Blaster. _

_Same time _

_Piccadilly Circus_

_London, England_

_People of England and are walking the street of the famous Piccadilly Circus and two of these people are members of the X-men Katherine Pryde (Shadow Cat), Sam Gutherine (Cannonball) and Heather Gutherine (Husk) and Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) who are on vacation _

_They looks as Skrulls space ships fill the London skyline People stop the and look at the Skrull space ships which caused a numbers of cars to crash into each as the drivers of the vehicles look at the Skrulls ships "run for it" said one of the Civilians and people "Skrulls oh great this was my vacation" said Katherine Pryde they spot two Decepticons soldier in the form of Thundercracker and Skywarp and they transformed into there robot form and are soon joined by the leader Starscream who watches on as his two Decepticons land on the famous Piccadilly Circus _

"_this shall worthless city will make and excellent staging post for us to take over this London" said Starscream as he transforms into his robot mode and lands with next to his fellow Decepticons and then the Skrulls teleported there forces to the street which included squad of nineteen Skrull Commandos, nine Skrull tanks and three Skrull APC _

"_kitty get out of here" said Piotr Rasputin and turned into his metal form and charged towards one of the Skrull tanks and he grabs hold of the Tank turret and he breaks it of "I won't let you harm anybody" said Colossus as he watched Cannonball charges through a second tank and it blows _

"_we have to get help" said Husk and Shadow Cat grabs her arm and phased through the ground Colossus throws the broken tank turret at Thundercracker but he just grabbed the peace of metal and throws it to the ground "you don't stand a chance mutant human creature" said Starscream and aimed his Barrel Blaster cannon at Colossus "don't we can find a way to him and his fellow mutants and we can use the women as well" said A Skrull lieutenant and the Starscream turned his weapon onto the Skrull lieutenant _

"_bite you tongue inset I don't care what Galvatron says I will blow your forces to tiny peaces and him as well so don't test me" he said "cool it Starscream" said Skywarp "well deal with them later" said Thundercracker in Cybertrionain "your right" said Starscream in Cybertrionain _

_Colossus and Cannonball then surrender as the Skrull aimed weapons at civilians on the street and the Skrulls take them inside the Skrull APC and Colossus and Cannonball are then taken prisoners as well and then the Skrulls forces leave the area as Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream follow the Skrulls _

_Shadow Cat and Husk returned back to the surface "Sam" said Husk "don't worry we rescue them and everybody else the Skrulls have taken prisoners" said Shadow Cat as the two woman looked at the burning wreckage of the Skrull tank_

_Regent's Park_

_London _

_Large amount of people have been placed in the prison camp two of these prisoners are Colossus and Cannonball they are a number of Skrulls Tanks around prison camp "these human scum are easy to capture we must find these islands human leader Mr Gordon Brown and his staff and this Royal Family then we can terminate our alliance with those Decepticons" said a Skrull lieutenant_

"_yeah you do that we'll watch the Prisoners for you while you go and look for this Gordon Brown and this royal family" said Starscream "no we want one of you come with my forces to capture these people they called leaders of this land" said the Skrull lieutenant _

"_fine I will go with you and find this world leader you want to take as a prisoner of war" said Starscream "fine" said the Skrull lieutenant "when Galvatron gives us the order eliminate the Skrulls command ship over this city" said Starscream in Cybertrionain and Skywarp and Thundercracker nodded at there leaders order and then six tanks left the scene and is followed seven Skrull Space ships and Starscream_

_Same time_

_Witwicky Garage_

_Los Angles, California_

_Mikela and Sam Witwicky watch as Skrull forces start rounding up humans on the street outside there garage and they start heading towards them "grab those human scum" said A Skrull lieutenant "oh this is bad" said Sam Witwicky _

_Just then Bumblebee and Long Arm transformed into there robot forms "you are not going to harm these humans" said Bumblebee and Long Arm aimed there weapons at the Skrulls heading towards them "Autobots I would advise you to lower your weapons or you will risk harming our humans we have taken prisoners" said A Skrull Tank Driver and starts laughing _

"_Bumblebee he right there to big of a risk of harming the human prisoners they have inside" said Long Arm and he and his friend Bumblebee lowered there weapon regrettably and then the Skrulls forces surrounded them "give up human scum you have no chance of escaping here alive" said A Skrull Lieutenant _

"_wan to bet on that" said Bumblebee and transformed into his vehicle mode and Sam and Mikela get into him "wait for me little buddy" said Long Arm and he transformed into his vehicle mode and then Bumblebee and Long Arm drive into the Witwicky Garage "after them they must not be allowed to escape here" said a Skrull lieutenant and a Skrull tank entered the garage and is then followed by six Skrull Soldiers and a Skrull lieutenant _

_But Bumblebee and Long Arm are long gone "damn it how the hell did they get away find them now" said a Skrull Lieutenant and then the Skrulls forces left the garage after the Skrulls Bumblebee holding Sam and Mikela and Long Arm climbs down from the ceiling and Bumblebee places Sam and Mikela on the ground "there you go little buddy" said Bumblebee "thanks Bee we should head to the Autobots base and tell Optimus Prime" said Sam Witwicky _

"_you should go with Bumblebee Sam and I go with Long Arm and I'll meet up at Autobot base" said Mikela Witwicky and then she kissed Sam and Bumblebee and Long Arm transformed into there vehicle mode Sam Witwicky gets into Bumblebee and Mikela gets into Long Arm and then both of the Vehicles drive out of the back of the garage and speed off._

_Also at the Same time_

_JOP Oil Pumping Platform_

_Atlantic, Ocean _

_A Large oil pumping Platform is surrounded by twenty Green Peace ships five of these Green ships are Big ships nine speed boats and they are six small boater and the people on these green peace ship are shouting stuff and insults "__**DOWN WITH FOSSIL FLUES**__" "__**UP WITH RENEWABLE ENERGY**__" "__**STOP DAMAGING THE environment" **_

"_**these people want everything don't they" said JOP foreman he was fifty year old male and he was wearing orange overalls with JOP and was with six security guards then all the Green peace protesters and the staff see a Skrull cruise ship and two Military Aircraft Carrier both these aircraft carrier had Decepticons marks on them put there none piloting them**_

"_**what the hell are those things" said one of the female Green Peace protesters "I don't have any idea" said a male Green Peace protester and then everybody watched as the two Aircraft carrier transformed into Decepticon soldiers Barrage and Tidal Wave "what the fuck are they" said a different female Green Peace protester **_

_**Barrage then fired his Barrage cannon which fired eight missile at once which took out two speed boats, one small ship and one of the large Green Peace ship and all the people on board are killed "oh my god they killed Alison Party , Justin Party and Adam party" said a second Green Peace protester as he and his fellow crew watch as bodies of his fellow Green Peace protester bodies are floating around the wreckages of the destroyed ships **_

"_**Alex take a crew and check the Green peace protesters see if they anything they my need medical treatment" said JOP foreman as he looked a the carnage on the water around the platform "yes sir" said one of the security guards and a groups of JOP security guards headed out in a speed boat to the Green Peace protesters and they check the people floating but they are all dead **_

"_**Barrage cannon reloaded and ready to fire" said Barrage and he aimed his Barrage cannon at JOP Platform and the JOP foreman runs for the radio room and Barrage fire his Barrage cannon inside the Radio room and this is " Bruce McClain on the Julius Oil Platform we" he said over the radio but his message is cut short when the missiles hit's the radio and most of other parts of the platform are destroyed and the JOP foreman is trapped under rubble of the radio room they legs of the Platform have also been destroyed **_

"_**we have to stop those thing from destroying the oil Platform before they cause an environmental damage" said the leader of the JOP security force he watched as Tidal wave and Barrage fired more missile and destroyed that destroyed all the Green peace ships and the JOP boat and all on board the ships where killed in the process **_

"_**now that was fun don't you say old buddy" said Barrage "Fun lets destroy more things" said Tidal wave and he and Barrage transformed back into vehicle modes and they head for land and the Skrulls ships follow them as the burning wreckage of the ships destroyed by the two Decepticons sink to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean followed by the wreckage of the oil pumping platform. **_

_**Cult TV & Film Classic Car Road show **_

_**New York**_

_**The Skrull soldiers and two Skrull Tanks are heading toward the Young Avengers and others and two Decepticons arrive on the Screen they are Dirge and Ramjet and they transform into there robot form "looks like this is going to be fun" said Wolverine and he ejects his Claws and then charges at the group of Skrulls and killed two Skrulls **_

"_**right behind him Wolverine" said Luke Cage and heads after Jackpot, Hawk-eye, Patriot, Stature, Spiderman and Spiderwoman while the others young avengers and New Avengers go to head after the Skrulls they attacked the Skrulls the Skrull tank driver aims his tank turret at Jackpot **_

"_**die Metahuman scum" said the Skrull Tank "Mary Jane" said Spiderman but before the Tank Driver could fire the cannon it is blown up Flashback this prevent the attack and following that Bulldog blasts Dirge "it's that the best you got Autobot" said Dirge and he turns his weapon onto the building where the road-show was going on "if you don't drop your weapons I'll fire my missile cannon at that building" **_

"_**Autobots lower your weapons" said Flashback and he and his fellow Autobots soldiers lower your weapons "that also goes for double for you heroes" said Dirge "do as he says" said one of the Skrulls soldiers "there two many hostages inside that building we can't risk there lives" said Luke Cage and then the New Avengers and Young Avengers surrender to the Skrulls "take them to Central Park Prison camp and put them with the other prisoners" said A Skrull Lieutenant **_

_**Jackpot, Stature, Spiderman, Patriot, Spiderwoman, SHIELD Agent Maria Hill and Hawk-eye are placed in one of the Skrull tanks, Luke Cage, Wolverine, Wisccan, Hulking and the squad of Cape-killers are placed in another Tanks and the Autobots soldiers transformed into there vehicle mode and they followed the Skrull tanks as they head for Central Park **_

_**Skrull Prison Camp **_

_**Central Park**_

_**The Skrulls places the heroes they have taken prison and place them with the other prisoners they have taken this include Flashback and his Autobot teams they join with Blaster and his team "we I'll be damned Flashback good to see you old friend how long as it been" said Blaster "yeah it's been to long old friends looks like" said Flashback**_

_**Jackpot has removed her mask and sits next to her husband and he removes his mask "I'm sorry I got you involved in this matter MJ" said Peter Parker "I married you because I loved you and I want to spend the rest of my life with no matter how long that is" said Mary Jane Watson Parker they watch people walking around the park **_

_**Jill Harper comes over to Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson Parker "hey Mrs Parker my I have an interview when this is all said an done" she said "why do you want an interview with me for?" said Mary Jane Watson Parker**_

"_**I would like to know what it like being married to greatest Super-hero of New York since the late great Captain America I watched everything news stories of every hero action Spiderman has done over the years and J Johan Jameson wrong about him he's not a menace" said Jill Harper "nothing much to tell I love him very much" said Mary Jane Watson Parker **_

"_**your luck Mr Parker being married to supermodel and actress I have had a terrible live my father was an alcoholic and abusive man who beat man mother and my older brother and he sexual assaulted me till he was killed by my brother who was trying to protect me from him and he died in prison" said Jill Harper **_

"_**I'm no longer a model or actress and I'm a new superhero you can call me Jackpot and Spiderman sidekick" said Mary Jane Watson Parker and kisses Peter Parker "I don't know how you can do that in a place like this in a prison camp for unknown aliens" said Jill Harper and sits on the ground near them **_

_**End of Part 1:**_


	10. Intermission Five

Intermission The Invasion Part 5

Skrulls Tanks look just like the Droid Battle Tanks from the Star wars films and but are different they have main tank turret and laser cannon they are operated by three Skrulls soldiers and the tanks also has room to hold eight prisoners

Skrull Boats

Skrull Space ship fighters: A look like of Tri droid fighters

Name: Rewind

Affiliation: Autobots

Sub Group:

Function:

Partner: Eject and Blaster

Colour: Black

Alt Mode: News Camera

Weapons: Laser Pistol,

Name: Eject

Affiliation: Autobots

Sub Group:

Function:

Partner: Rewind and Blaster

Alt Mode:

Weapons: Laser Pistol,

Name: Blaster

Affiliation: Autobots

Sub Group:

Function:

Partner: Rewind and Eject

Alt Mode: CNN News Van

Weapons: Laser Pistol,

Name: Barrage

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub-group:

Function:

Partner: Tidal wave

Alt Mode: Enterprise Aircraft carrier

Weapon: Barrage Cannon and Machine gun

Name: Tidal Wave

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub-group:

Function:

Partner: Barrage

Alt Mode: Enterprise Aircraft carrier

Weapon: machine gun and missile cannons


	11. chapter 11

_Decepticons & Skrulls Vs. Autobots & Avengers_

_Amazing Spiderman_

_The Invasion Part 2: Cripplingly Earths Forces_

_Skrull Capital Ship_

_Over the Earth_

_A Large Skrull ship is hovering over earth and the Skrulls are receiving messages from the Decepticons and Skrull forces on earth "I want a status report on all city we have taken over on this planet" said a Skrull Captain then four Skrulls appeared on the screen "we have started to taken over this following cities as your ordered my lord New York, Los Angles and London our forces are also moving into position to take over Moscow, Hong Kong and Tokyo" said one of the Skrulls lieutenants on the screen _

"_excellent works my soldiers have the Decepticons live up to there end of deal" said the Skrull Captain "yes sir the Decepticons are nearly ready to start making the Drones for us" said the Skrull lieutenant "good once we have what we want terminate the Decepticons and take control of the Drones and then we can move onto the next planet" said the Skrull captain "yes sir" said the Skrull Lieutenant_

_Elsewhere _

_Russian Black-market_

_Russia_

_Large amount of military vehicles are parked around an old Russian military base which also had a Decepticon drone factory. A young woman in her late twenties she is wearing a brown suit and pair of black high heel shoes she is standing in front of a crate of grenade launchers and she has seven to eight people around who are lieutenants from Al Qaeda to Black Opts lieutenants all had a silver briefcase hand cuffed to their wrist _

"_ladies and Gentlemen welcome today market for we have a new item on the market they are Sabot Grenade launchers stole from a US military last month and these Sabot grenade launcher can eat through tank armour like a hot knife through butter and I also have some of the latest military vehicles for sale at the right price for and you will remember my golden rules rule one no treating my life that will result in your death, rule two all deals are final no doublling the first officer and my final rule no double crossing me" said the woman and folded her arms _

_A Black opts soldiers, A Purifiers are looking at a range of American and Russian Tanks for sale only one has a large prices tag on it "hey Red Rose what with the large prices" said one of the Black Opts "that one is unique a one of a kind" said Red Rose "any is that why it's is 500,000 you freak" said a Purifiers_

"_careful what you say my friend I will kill you" said Red Rose as she faces the Purifiers soldier that has a Brown briefcase "why should we have to pay for this much for a worthless tank" said the Purifiers "Worth less you are you calling worthless" said robotic voice "what the hell is that?" said the Purifiers and then one of the Tanks transformed into Transformer by the name of Brawl _

"_no let me deal with him my I" said Red Rose and her left changed into a silver blade and he sliced the purifiers head then cuts the hand cuff holding the briefcase to the man hand "does any one object to the price now" said Red Rose _

_Just then Red Ross radio beeped "just a minute I have a call coming in" she said and takes her radio from her waist "Red Rose we have incoming aircraft on your location transponder reading say they are special forces choppers what are your orders" said a male voice on the radio "activate the defence system" said Red Rose in Russian "roger that" said the voice on the radio and Red Rose puts her radio away _

"_it looks like we are going to have to cut this market short tonight" said Red Rose and people started to leave the market "you love murdering people don't you creature" said Brawl "I don't care what side your on I sell weapons to either side of a war and I make a profit like tonight so only I only got on briefcase full of money so what" said Red Rose and opened the case to see it had small bills "those bastard purifiers they think they can give me counterfeit money" said Red Rose "I will get someone to deal with them later now for our deal Mr Swindle " said Red Rose_

_The other Decepticons soldiers that are on the market revel themselves as Hiss, Vixen, Polaris, Onslaught, Vortex, Swindle, Blast off, Black out, Incinerator, Dreadwing, Darkwing and Watchdog "as agreed we shall buy all you weapons and vehicles here to take over this planet and your forces my have what ever you want?" said Swindle _

"_fine I shall tell what I want when the time is right but if you must know I once or army take over or these Skrulls are victories a can sell weapons to the human population that don't want them I will make my fortune by selling weapons to the Skrulls or the Decepticons or the Humans or the Autobots does matter to me who wins this war there is always a way to make money I also like the incoming military angle that was perfect" said Red Rose and she left the market _

"_she is a true Decepticons does care who rules her planet as long as she can make money" said Swindle "lets get work making the Drones use the military hardware for the drones and humans guns for the flue" said Onslaught he watched as Black Out and Vortex pick up two Russian Tanks and took them inside the Drone factory a few second later the two Russian tanks drove out on there own _

"_excellent work guys hurry up do it with the rest of these earthling vehicles will make us excellent drones" said Onslaught "yeah what ever" said Vortex and the other Decepticons take earth vehicle after earth vehicle into the drone factory._

_Wayne Enterprise . Gotham City Branch _

_Gotham City, USA_

_Christopher Carter is with his sister Bodyguard and are is talking with Bruce Wayne in his offices "what can I do for you Carter" said Bruce Wayne "I'm look to form a partnership in my company we are currently manufacturing that latest in computer hardware suit that is able to wirelessly download data we are currently have military use for this" said Christopher Carter _

"_but why have come to me Chris?" said Bruce Wayne "I currently have so trouble in get some of the microchips for the suit those chips are currently being made by your company so ask if I my buy some of these chips" said Christopher Carter "I'll see what I can do Chris how long do you plan on staying here in Gotham" said Bruce Wayne "a couple of days I have some other business to take care of" said Christopher Carter and goes to leave and he catches sight of the Skrulls Spaceships _

"_urm I think there my plans my have just changed" he said and then Bruce Wayne looks at the Skrulls ship and then Skrulls soldiers are teleported inside Bruce Wayne offices "don't move human scum" said a Skrull lieutenant "move human scum" said a Skrull Soldier and forces Bruce Wayne, Christopher Carter and Nigel Johnson and they are teleported aboard the Skrull ship_

_The Skrull ship aims it weapons and fired it at Wayne Enterprise building and it is destroyed by the Skrulls and they starts blasting building and started teleporting people off the street of Gotham City they caught fifty people where captured from each spaceship before they left Gotham City air space with there prisoners._

_Inside a Skrull ship _

_Over Gotham City Bay_

_Christopher Carter, Bruce Wayne, Nigel Johnson and other Gotham City citizens are being held in a prison cell which include Barbara and Jim Gordon, Dick Grayson Paul McKenzie "what are these guys?" said Barbara Gordon she watches as Christopher Carter takes out an ear pieces radio and puts it into his ear "can you here me Scythe" he said over the radio but there was just static on the radio_

"_damn it they captured him" said Christopher Carter "can any one here me?" but there was still static on the radio "who are you trying to contact anyway" said Barbara Gordon "my back up in my company he friend my Guardian Angle but looks like these Skrulls have captured him or he escaped to the underground panic room but I need to get back to New York and find him" said Christopher Carter "how are you able to contact someone in New York from Gotham in 100 miles away" said Jim Gordon "long range wireless communication the signal travels down the hard-lines and can't be detected by anybody but looks like I'm out of luck so looks like I'm on my own this time " said Christopher Carter_

"_your Striker" said Jim Gordon "yeah I guess unmasking on national Television was a bad idea" said Christopher Carter "do you have any guns or something on you" said Jim Gordon "I don't carry lethal weapons my family was murdered in our home by the criminal Silver Claw" said Christopher Carter _

_Russian Black-market_

_Russia_

_Brawl, Hiss, Vixen, Darkwing, Dreadwing, Polaris, Onslaught, Vortex, Swindle, Blast off, Black out, Incinerator and Watchdog have finished using all the Red Rose military equipment on the market "now what" said Vortex _

"_we follow what Galvatron wants help the Skrulls battle earth forces then we wait to make his move" said Onslaught "why don't we destroy the Skrulls and the earth forces together" said Hiss "yeah he has a point why are sinking so into help those reptile scum when we have the force and ability to take over this planet ourselves" said Swindle "yeah but it's more fun to use people to get a job done beside it give Galvatron time to find what he is looking for" said Onslaught and he looked at the Tanks and other military vehicle they have sent through the Drone factory _

"_can the meat bags beat these Drones we have created" said Brawl "Violet and Vegas believe these drone will be able to handle themselves in combat and they can transform like us but unlike use they can't be reasoned with we should attack Moscow with the Skrulls then we can move very so close to our real go" said Onslaught and with that the Decepticons transformed into there vehicle drove off from the market with the drones following them leaving Watchdog behind _

_Few Hours later _

_Red Square, Moscow_

_Decepticons forces arrive in the heart of Moscow and soon joined by the Skrull forces but the block by the Russian Military "these humans think they can stop us they gravely mistake" said A Skrull Tank driver and fired his cannon which destroyed a Russian army tank _

_Then Russian military tanks opened fire and destroyed two Skrull tanks "do something Decepticons" said A Skrull lieutenant "Decepticons Transform" said Onslaught and he, Brawl, Hiss, Vixen, Polaris, Onslaught, Vortex, Swindle, Blast off, Black out, Incinerator transformed into there robot form and are then followed by the Drones and all the Decepticons forces opened fire on the Russian military forces and in a matter of minutes the Russian military unit where slaughtered_

_Then the Skrull then set up a prison camp in the middle of the Red Square and Skrulls forces spread out from the location and started capturing Russian citizens and bring them back to red square "we taken another city these fall very easily" said a Skrull lieutenant "I told my tactics would help you take over this city with easy" said Onslaught "you where right Decepticon" said the Skrull lieutenant _

"_time to move onto the next city have a squad of you Decepticons Drones guard these prisoners" said A Skrull lieutenant "ok Hiss, Vixen, Polaris, Dreadwing and Darkwing stay here while me and my fellow Combaticon assist the Skrulls" said Onslaught "you got it" said Hiss and then Combaticons transformed into there vehicle modes and drove and flew off and are followed by a Skrull Space ship_

_Elsewhere_

_Central Park Prison Camp_

_New York City_

_More of New York residence have been placed in Prison camp two of these are Maggie Nelson and Stephan Jampolski, J Johan Jameson and his Bugle Staff, Casey Jones and April O'Neil, "what going on Maggie" said Stephan Jampolski as he looked around the Prison camp the Skrulls have sent up _

"_I don't know" said Maggie Nelson as she looked around the camp she saw Blaster, Flashback, Magnum, Bulldog, Thunder, Knight "what the hell?" "what are those thing Maggie" said Stephan Jampolski "I don't know" said Maggie Nelson_

"_we aren't going to get out of this one so easy these are like before" said Casey Jones "don't forget I have my turtle communicator with me" said April O'Neil and she tried the communicator but there was just static "ok maybe not something must be jamming the communication " "is it something I can smash" said Casey Jones "I don't know we have to find where the jamming signal coming from first and we need to get out and get into touch with the guys" said April O'Neil see also spots Mary Jane Watson Parker and her old junior school friend. _

_Maggie spots Mary Jane Watson Parker with her husband Spiderman, Logan, Luke Cage, Spiderwoman Johnny Storm, stature, The Thing, Jill Harper and Malcolm (Mally) Blakes and then Maggie Nelson walks over to them and is followed by J Johan Jameson, Robbie Robertson _

"_Parker my boy I my not like you now that your that menace Spiderman but I want shots of these Aliens these will make top page stories" said J Johan Jameson "are you felling all right JJ" said Robbie Robertson "need photos of these Aliens and Parker is the best photographer I have on staff" said J Jonah Jameson "ok he a Skrull no way JJ not that nice" said Peter Parker _

"_I gave you your start I what you to take photographs of these aliens for my paper and I only have Parker as photographer I'll give 200 to make it 450 pair photo you take my boy" said J Johan Jameson "what are those things and what's going on?" said Maggie Nelson "an alien invasion those little green men are Skrulls and those metallic thing that tower over them are Decepticons alien robot that can transform into vehicles and drive themselves they have no compassion for human lives they will destroy us all go and bother someone else junior" said Logan _

"_is he always this bad tempered" said Maggie Nelson "yeah he is?" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "what girly just cause you Parker wife doesn't me you can be a funny he attempts to be" said Logan and eject one of his middle claws and stuck it up "Logan shut up" said Peter Parker _

_Jill Harper is looking at the two Decepticon soldiers Dirge and Ramjet as they talk in a different language to prevent the Skrulls from hearing them __"how much longer do we have to take orders from these scum when can we start looking for this Pretender ?" said Dirge in Cybertrionain "once they have captured the world leader then we slaughter them and the Skrulls will be blamed Lord Galvatron has thought this out to the tie" said Ramjet in Cybertrionain __"still don't know why we need them we can run bio scans on the human and search for alien DNA that matches the DNA structure of the Pretender race and get her that way instead of waiting for the Skrulls to capture earth leaders" said Dirge in Cybertrionain "Dr Arkeville has created a much stronger version of his Engergon mutagen so once we find this female Pretender master Galvatron believes she can form an Star Sabre more advance the normal star Sabre that made up by those Minicons Runway, Jetstorm and Sonar Galvatron wants to use this female Pretender power to take over this worthless planet" said Ramjet in Cybertrionain_

_For something she was partly able understand what the two Decepticons soldiers where saying but she did know why she could understand it "hey Jill are you alright" said Malcolm (Mally) Blakes and taps Jill on the shoulder "sorry I just lost myself for a few minutes that's all" said Jill Harper. The Prisoners in the camp look to the sky as SHIELD helicarriers filed the New York Skyline as well did Skrull ships "oh right looks like SHIELD are going to save us" said SHIELD Agent Maria Hill looking at ten SHIELD helicarriers she also see the SHIELD Valkyrie_

"_why good buddy looks like we have a sporting game" said Dirge and he transformed into his vehicle mode and flew towards the SHIELD helicarriers and is followed by Ramjet and they are soon joined by Thrust and they started attacking the SHIELD helicarriers as did the Skrulls two of the SHIELD helicarriers are shot down by the combined effects of the Decepticons and Skrulls forces and one of burning wreckage crashed into an apartment building which brought the building down onto the wreckage of the SHIELD helicarriers the other SHIELD helicarriers is brought down by the Dirge and Ramjet crashes into other building and bring that building down as well _

_Thrust brings down another SHIELD Helicarrier this wreckage crash to the street destroying parked cars on the Street "these are spouse to be earth elite forces they are nothing but weak maggots" said Ramjet as another SHIELD Helicarrier is destroyed instantly and burning wreckage falls to the street Skrull forces destroy one of the SHIELD Helicarrier _

_Inside the SHIELD Valkyrie _

_Rupert Grim is on the Bridge with a Squad of Hydra soldiers sat at the controls "fire Pulse Cannon" said Rupert Grim "yes sir we have target the Lead SHIELD Helicarrier" said one of the Hydra soldiers and then the front of the ship opened to reveal Pulse Cannon "we shall destroy Tony Stark the leader of SHIELD" said Rupert Grim "we are nearly at 100 charge we are ready to fire the on the Lead SHIELD Helicarrier" said a second Hydra "ok fire when ready" said Rupert Grim _

"_we are looked on" said a Hydra Soldier "ok fire at will" said Rupert Grim "yes sir" said A Hydra lieutenant and fired the Pulse Cannon which sliced through main SHIELD Helicarrier "ok fire again" said Rupert Grim_

"_yes starting recharging process 23" said one of Hydra lieutenants and Rupert Grim watches Thrust destroyed another SHIELD Helicarrier and burning wreckage fell onto a building and surrounding street. "ok weapons full charged again sir" said one of the Hydra "fire again that's and order" said Rupert Grim and he watches as the weapons is fired at the Lead SHIELD Helicarrier and this brings the main SHIELD Helicarrier but before it crash through some building Ironman flies from the Helicarrier in Transformer Buster armour but and Ironman is shot in the back by Thrust and he crashes to the ground"grab him his suit maybe able to locate what we are looking for" said Thrust "got it sir" said Dirge and swoop down and picks up Ironman he flies towards a Decepticon Drone factory and then Rupert Grim watches as the final two SHIELD Helicarriers are destroyed and wreckage crashes down on the streets_

_Central Park Prison Camp_

_New York City_

_The Prisoners see the damage that the Skrulls had done "why didn't you help them all those good people aboard those ships have be killed because you did nothing" said SHIELD Agent Maria Hill "what could we have done these forces fields prevent us from transforming and have drained our weapons as well" said Blaster _

"_over thirty people on each of those Helicarrier and forty-five people on that main Helicarrier what about all those innocent people those Decepticons murdered " said SHIELD Agent Maria Hill "there nothing we can do we are stuck in this prison camp these forces fields and we don't know what effect they have on us and I'm sorry about your friends there nothing we can of done for them" said Peter _

_Parker and puts his Spiderman mask on and Mary Jane Watson Parker puts her Jackpot mask back on_

"_what do you think we can do to escape this Prison camp" said SHIELD Agent Maria Hill "I know somewhere we can hide for a short time" said April O'Neil "can you protect yourself kid" said Logan "I have had some martial arts training" said April O'Neil "then you show us the way" said Logan "there should be a storm drain in the park that should lead into the Subway and then we can access the sewers" said Luke Cage "great a sewer my second day with super-hero ability I'm heading into a sewer" said Jackpot "I hate the sewers too they smell very bad" said Spiderman "going with you to" said Maggie Nelson "do what you like girly" said Wolverine_

_Then Wolverine, Jackpot, Spiderman, Luke Cage, Stature, Spiderwoman, Mosaic, Hawk-eye, Ronnin Human Torch, Patriot, Hulking, Wisccan, Jill Harper, Malcolm (Mally) Blakes and Echo go looking for the a storm drain entrance and they find one "this should get us into the sewers" said Luke Cage and grabs the grate and throws into the side and the group jumped into the Subway. Meanwhile Stephan Jampolski is looking around for Maggie but she can't find her "she do it again she bailed on me but where could she go" he said and then he sat down with a group of New York Citizens._

"_hopeful those guys can get a message to Optimus Prime and the other Autobots and they can send us some help in escaping" said Blaster "lets hope luck is on there side down there" said Flashback "I agree with that to" said Magnum _

_J Johan Jameson looks around at the Autobots and Tourist who a radio everything they are seeing "this is Luke Dent I here on vacation here in the big apple where nine hours ago New York city was invaded by aliens so I don't know how many people have been killed as of let none one from the military has not be able to fight these alien robots what hope do we have" said a female tourist as she looks through a video camera ._


	12. intermission six

Intermission Part 6:

Decepticons Drones these robot drones are earth vehicles the Decepticons Scientist Violet and Vegas with the help of the Constructicons they created them to help the Skrulls forces to battle earths but Galvatron has placed a secret Code to his drones to follow orders give to them until the order is given to turn on the Skrulls

Name: Road-Drones

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub-group:

Function: Warriors

Alt Mode: Cars, Van, motorbike, Lorries (Military, Emergency vehicles or Private vehicles)

Weapons: Arm Cannons or Laser Blasters

Name: Sea-Drones

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub Group:

Function: warriors

Alt mode: Boats, Jet Skis,

Weapons: Arm Cannons, Laser Blasters

Name: Air-Drones

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub Group:

Function: Warriors

Alt Mode: helicopters, Planes and etc

Weapons: Arm Cannons, Laser Blaster

Name: Spy-drones

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub Group:

Function: warriors

Alt mode: Cell-phones, Games Consoles, Blackberries, PDA, Remote control cars and etc

Weapons: Laser Blasters

Name: Red Rose

Affiliation: Freelance arms Dealer

Weapons: Mutant ability

Bio: she is mutant arms dealer that sell weapons and equipment to both side of the war to the mutant but after a large amount of mutant lost there power she was one of the mutants that kept her ability but found that with few mutants she still found a market to sell weapons to.

Name: Brawl

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub Group:

Function:

Alt Mode: same as movie version

Weapons: same as movie version

Name: Onslaught

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub Group:

Function:

Alt Mode: MLRS tank

Weapons: Missile launcher

Name: Blast off

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub Group:

Function: Warriors

Alt Mode: Blackbird

Weapons: Arm Cannon and Sword

Name: Swindle

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub Group:

Function: Warriors

Alt Mode: US Army Hummer

Weapons: Same as G1 series

Name: Vortex

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub Group:

Function: Warriors

Alt Mode: UH-53 Blackhawk Helicopter

Weapons: same as movie version of Blackout

Name: Incinerator

Affiliation: Decepticons

Sub-group:

Function:

Alt Mode:

Weapons: EMP Cannon, Rotor Blades swords, missile launchers, Disruptor cannon

Name: Blackout

Affiliation:

Sub-Group:

Function:

Alt mode: Russian Hind D helicopter

Weapons: EMP Cannon, Rotor Blades swords, missile launchers

Name: Dreadwing

Affiliation: Decepticons

Function:

Alt Mode: Cobra Nightraven Jet

Weapons: same as Starscream

Name: Darkwing

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: MIG Fighter Jet

Weapons: Arm Cannon and missile launchers

Name: Polaris

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt Mode: Cobra Ferret ATV

Weapons: Laser cannons

Bio: Original Felix Atkingson the high lead track and he is friends with and his girlfriend is Ashley O'Sullivan he was captured with the friends and transformed into Transformers by Galvatron and they enjoyed the power so much he joined the Decepticons

Name: Vixen

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt mode: Cobra Stunner

Weapons: laser cannons and missile launchers

Bio: Original Tiffany Melbourne a high school cheerleader and girlfriend of Paul she picks on Sabrina and Sonya she hates the Autobots and was taken by Galvatron and experiment on by Dr Arkeville and was transformed into A Decepticon Soldier and was given a new personality and her love for Hiss still remains strong.

Name: Hiss

Affiliation: Decepticons

Alt mode: Cobra Hiss Battle Tank

Weapons: Dual laser cannons

Bio: He is school mate of Rad and Carlos he is the local school bully he many picks on Brad Dawson and Carlos he was captured transformed into a Transformer and he loved this new power and became a Decepticon soldiers

Name: Watchdog

Affiliation: Decepticon

Alt mode: Cobra Moray

Weapon: missile cannon

Bio: Originally Ashley O'Sullivan A high Swim star and school cheer leader and is dating Felix when she was transformed into a Decepticon soldier she loved the power given to her.

New Decepticon soldiers

Striker

Real Name: Christopher Carter Jr.

Other current aliases: None

Former aliases: None

Dual identity: Night-Striker

Age: 22

Date of Birth: 21st May 1985

Skin Colour: White

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black cut short

Other features: Bullet wound on his left shoulder, Scars and wounds on his body and a scar under his left eye.

Current occupation: Crime fighter, Company owner & Director

Former occupation: College student and C.E.O of Carter Inst.

Citizenship: United States

Legal Status: No Criminal record in the U.S.

Place of birth: Westchester, New York city

Marital Status: Unmarried

Known Relatives: Christopher Carter Sr. (Father Deceased), Linda Carter (Mother, Deceased) Louis Carter (Sister)

Known confidants: Peter Johnson (Scythe) Father Ricardo Roberto, Polices Captain Justin McKenzee, Jill Rogers (Tech Wiz), Louis Carter (Blast), Paul McKenzee (Raider), Nigel Johnson ( Double), Dt Drake Storm

Known allies: Spider Man, X-men and other Super heroes

Major Enemies: Crime bosses, Street Gangs, and other Super Villains

Usual base of operations: Carter Inst. Building New York City Branch (545 Fifth Avenue

Former base of operations: None

Current group membership:

Former group membership: Friends of Humanity

Extent of education: Business Degree, A+ degree in Math's, English, Science,

Intelligence: Normal

Strength: Athlete

Speed: Athlete

Stamina: Athlete

Durability: Athlete

Agility: Athlete

Reflexes: Athlete

Fighting Skills: Tae Kwon Do, Jeet Kun Do

Special Skills and Abilities: None

Costume Specifications: A pair of Black Boots with magnetic suctions cuffs, a pair of Black Tights, Black side pack with 10 pockets, Black jump, Black Body armour, two over the shoulder holster, a pair of black gloves with Gauntlets over them, A Black Trench coat, a black Balaclava with pair of computerized lens,

Personal Weaponry: Colt M6 Zap Gun

Special Weaponry: Shell Launcher,

Other accessories: Stealth Belt, x00 Decoy shells, x10 Flash bang shells, x00 EMP shells, x00 standard Shotgun shells, x00 Smoke Shells, x00 Zap gun Standard Round loaded clips, x00 Zap Gun Traq. Rounds loaded clips, x00 Zap gun Parz Rounds loaded clips,

Method of Transportation: Switchblade Motorbike

Design and manufacture

of Equipment: Oracle & Tech Wiz

History

Christopher is oldest child of Christopher Carter founder of Carter Inst. Which was the leading supplier of computer software and military equipment after his mother gave birth to a baby sister. Christopher and his father soon found out that his sister was a mutant but he and his father and mother still cared for there new family member.

The family where woken up in the night bay a street gang that had broken into the house of Carter. His father went down to check out what was happening downstairs. He soon heard a deafening guns shots and then the sound of the gang members coming up the stairs they first entered the his parent bedroom and a gun shot is hared and when he hears the men talk about checking the others rooms and killing them.

Christopher decide that he would get to his sisters room after he got to his sister room as he look over as the man aimed the gun at the head of his sister. He dove at the man holding the gun knocking him down to the ground as he went to grab his sister when the man stood up and took out a small knife and went at him slicing him in the face under his left eye as he went down to the ground the man pick up his gun. The man walk over to his sister and said "This Time I Win" his sister unleashed a large blast from her hand hitting man in his left side of his face she said "that's for may brother".

Then the man fires a shot at his sister hitting her in her left shoulder and then the man leaves the house as polices arrived at the house they leave his sister in the care of Christopher. He soon discovered that the man responsible for his parents death was a member of the Friends of Humanity and decides that he join with his sister blessing and would find the man responsible for his parents death

One day the group of Friends of Humanity members where in a mall when they ran a cross a group of mutants as they started a fight with each as He was about smack a male mutant when he hared a voices which said "This Time I Win" Christopher went over to see what was happening he saw a man standing over his sister Christopher charge at the man and smack him in the face and said "that's for my father you bastard" the man now had a plate over his damaged face he and his sister soon discovered that he was hired by Justin Solomon to gain control of his fathers military contracts

_Double_

Real Name: Nigel Johnson

Other current aliases: None

Former aliases: None

Dual identity: Double

Age: 32

Skin Colour: African American

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 165lbs.

Eyes colour: Brown

Hair colour: Black (Bald)

Other features: None

Current occupation: Chris & Louis Carter Limo BodyguardCostume Specifications: Black Demin Jeans, Black Boots, Black Shirt, Black Fingerless Gloves, baseball cap facing backward

Personal Weaponry: Dual M6 Zap Assault Rifles fitted with strap

Real Name: Paul McKenzee

Other current aliases: None

Former aliases: None

Dual identity: Rider

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black (cut short)

Costume Specifications: copy of Hornet Custom


	13. Chpt 13

A Decepticon Victory

Amazing Spiderman

The Invasion Part 3: Making Alias Part 1

New York Sewer

New York City, USA

April O'Neil and Casey Jones are leading the group of heroes, Maggie Nelson, Jill Harper, Malcolm (Mally) Blakes, Stature, Johnny Storm and Hawk-eye to Aprils friends.

"how much farther is this hiding places of yours" said Wolverine and starting using his animal tracking skills "No wonder you hate the sewer honey it stinks badly and no wonder why you hate fighting the Lizard" said Jackpot "yeah it also why I'm glad I was never bitten by a radioactive rat" said Spiderman

Just then Wolverine stopped and ejected his claws "we are being watched" he said just then Raphael tackles him "get up tough guy" said Raphael with his Sai in his hands Wolverine sweeps kick him and knocks him to the ground and Wolverine stands up and put his foot on Raphael stomach

"it ok he a friend of ours" said April O'Neil "tell you brother to come out as well I can smell them all a mile off" said Wolverine and Just then Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo "I told you Raph need a bath" said Michelangelo "watch it Mikey" said Raphael as Wolverine lets him up

"why have you brought them here April?" said Leonardo "a race of green skinned Aliens that call themselves Skrull have taken over the surface and have formed an Alliance with the evil race of Transforming robots that call themselves Decepticons they have all ready beaten SHIELD in one go and captured Ironman they are currently most of New York citizens which include my mum and my step-father they need what ever help we can get" said Stature

"I be a matter of time before the Skrulls start search the sewers for Morlocks and they will also find you" said Luke Cage "Morlocks what are they?" said Michelangelo "mutants the next step in human evolution and are considered outcast in live in hiding in the sewers" said Wolverine "hey your Spiderman" said Michelangelo and screamed and then fainted "I'm guessing he a fun of man" said Spiderman "yeah he is" said Leonardo and the four Turtles take the group pack to there Lair.

Turtles Lair

New York Sewer

"home sweet Sewer" said Michelangelo and he jumps on the sofa and switched on the TV and he is then joined by Johnny Storm and Casey Jones and they start watching DVD's Wolverine is standing in the corner with his hand crossed and had a cigar in his mouth and was smoking it every few minutes "kids I'm surrounded by kids only Peter and his wife are taking this seriously" said Logan under his breath "we should be out there kicking those alien scum one by one" said Raphael and he stood with Logan

Master Splinter is mediating while Leonardo is training with Echo there sword class ever few minutes while Ronnin and Hawk-eye watch them train while Donatello is working on his computers with Leatherneck helping him there is microscope on his desk with an Autobot logo on it.

April O'Neil is sat at a table with Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson Parker, Maggie Nelson, Stature, Patriot "so MJ how long has it been" said April O'Neil "about five years so do you still work Baxter Stockman?" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "no I stop about a year ago" said April O'Neil

"so MJ how long have you been married then?" said April O'Neil "ten years and it's the best thing I ever did they been best years of my life" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "how romantic" said April O'Neil "no he my true love" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "so what you name then?" said Mary Jane Watson Parker

"my name is Maggie Nelson my abilities are hard to explain without showing you and I also go by the name of Mosaic" said Maggie Nelson and then she scanned April O'Neil DNA and then and she transformed into April O'Neil and then transformed back to Maggie Nelson "impressive" said Stature "so did you register on the Superhero Registration Act?" said Stature "no I don't want criminals to come after me" said Maggie Nelson

"then don't use you powers in front of SHIELD agent Maria Hill I unmasked and it got my aunt killed" said Peter Parker "so any idea what they are using jam radio signals anyway" said Mary Jane Watson Parker "most likely a radio jamming tower hidden some where in the city but with Skrulls and Decepticons patrolling the cities above we can find the source of the jamming" said April O'Neil

Wolverine is standing with Raphael "this is pointless we should be acting these Skrulls instead of hiding in the sewers" said Wolverine "you have a point this sucks" said Raphael just then Logan smelt someone come closer to the turtles lair "guys we have company" said Wolverine and he ejects his Claws as Daredevil, Ironfist, Black Cat, Toxin, Punisher, Black Widow, Wasp, Yellow Jacket, Nighclawer, Nick Fury and Agent Bishop entered the Turtles lair .

"how did you find us" said Raphael "Daredevil followed Logan and the others unique heart beats" said Ironfist "what are you doing here Fury" said Wolverine "so we have a full scale Invasion of shape shifting aliens allied with a race alien robots able to Transform into earth vehicle and are bent on taking over the earth and you ask me why I'm down here when we are possible earths only hope" said Nick Fury "you have a point there" said Wolverine

"what do you want Agent Bishop?" said Raphael "same you my be earths only hope against what ever the Decepticons or Skrulls are after" said Agent Bishop "So what could the Decepticons be after anyway" said Ironfist "unknown they could be after a new energy source, a powerful weapon or something else that what you'll have to find out for yourself ?" said Agent Bishop "cool it Agent Bishop you are working with me on this one" said Nick Fury and started smoking a cigar

"we need to find some more alias to battle these Skrulls and Decepticons it a be a matter of time before they successful in finding what they are looking for we need to find a way out of New York and find the other heroes that have not let been captured let by the Skrulls" said Nick Fury "Logan will lead a team, Luke Cage will lead a second team and Spiderman will lead another and is Leonardo one with the blue mask will lead another myself and Agent Bishop will stay here it's to dangerous for us to be captured" said Nick Fury

"they have captured Tony Stark we need someone to rescue him" said Wolverine "then Wolverine and his team will be able to rescue him" said Nick Fury "fine Frank, Natasha, Toxin, Daredevil, elf, Wasp, Yellow Jacket and Raphael is it " said Wolverine "hey what about me where Raphael goes I go" said Casey Jones and jumps of the sofa "fine" said Wolverine

"oh right Ironfist, match stick," said Luke Cage "hey why does everybody call me that" said Johnny Storm as he buts in "Spiderman can have match stick Patriot, Hulking, and Donatello" said Luke Cage "oh my turn ok MJ, Stature, Johnny Storm, Black Cat, Mosaic and Michelangelo" said Spiderman "that leave Echo, Ronnin, Wisccan and Hawkeye they will be on Leonardo team" said Nick Fury "oh right it Spidey and Turtle Titan team up" said Michelangelo "anybody want to switch teams" said Peter Parker but there silence

"you have you teams use the sewers to cross the city undetected" said Nick Fury "Spiderman team can take the Turtle van and make sure Mikey doesn't drive it" said Donatello and then the teams left the Turtle lair leaving Leonardo's team behind with master Splinter, Jill Harper and Malcolm (Mally) Blakes in the lair.

Spiderman and his team arrived at the Turtle vans and "come on let me drive I won't tell them you did" said Michelangelo who is wearing Turtle Titan gear and Spiderman gets inside followed by Jackpot, Black Cat, Stature, Johnny Storm, Mosaic and then Michelangelo gets in and they drive off from its hiding place and driven out of New York City

Elsewhere at the Same time

Los Angles freeway

Bumblebee and Long Arm is being chased by twenty Decepticon Road drones four are polices cars, four BMW sports car, four Ford Mustang, four Motorcycle and four Vans "which Decepticons are those Bee" said Sam Witwicky "I don't know I never seen them before" said Bumblebee as six air Decepticons three Civilian Helicopter and three military helicopters and they are following Tomcat and Spitfire

"Decepticon Drones transform and battle" said Spitfire and the Decepticon Road-Drones transformed into robotic form they all had red eyes and Decepticons mark on there head started firing at Bumblebee and Long Arm they stopped and let Mikela and Sam Witwicky get out and transformed into there robot form

"Run for it you we'll hold these guys" said Long Arm and fired his Missile cannon and hit one the Decepticon Drone and knock it to the ground a few seconds later it gets back up "it not leaving either of you" said Sam Witwicky as he knock a small Magnum Revolver and fired it at a Decepticon Drone head and it drops to the ground and does get up for a few minutes but get up "Sam, Mikela run for it" said Bumblebee fired his Cannon at the Drones as they move closer to them

Sam and Mikale spots Rundown RV blocked by another twenty Decepticon Road drones in there robot forms and run towards the RV the Rustbucket which heading away from Los Angles and opened the door to see Tennyson family Ben Tennyson gets out "I can take them Grandpa" said Ben Tennyson "no Ben they aren't what you think get in now let the Autobots handle this" said Max Tennyson "Auto what the Onimtrix can help me fight those thing Grandpa?" said Ben Tennyson "you know what the those things are don't you grandpa" said Gwen Tennyson and Sam and Mikela Witwicky get in

"they are race of Alien robot which are able to transform into vehicle to hide and are more advance than we can ever create in our live time they are two types the Decepticons they are bent on conquest and enslaving the planet and using our technology create an army of Transformer to help them to take over the galaxy they are feared throughout the galaxy and have no fears and very race fears them even when I was a plumber I heard Vilgaxs fears the leader of the Decepticons Megatron but when he falls he becomes Galvatron and even more ruthless and twisted leader of the Decepticons he has army loyal to him Soundwave his chief scientist and torturer, Shockwave his second in command, Starscream his trusted command that dream in destroy Galvatron and leading the Decepticons there a lot more Decepticons and then there the Autobots fight the Decepticons so the galaxy can live in peace lead by the noble Optimus Prime holder of Matrix of Leadership which hold great power and also hold great wisdom of past Autobot leaders, then there other Autobots, Jetfire, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Prowl and Elite one and many more Autobots that follow Optimus Prim" said Max Tennyson

"I can use Upgrade to take control of one of the Decepticons and fight them that way" said Ben Tennyson looking for Upgrade on the dial for Onimtrix "Ben did you here Grandpa you can't battles these Decepticons they are nothing like the other you have battled before" said Gwen "or I can become Four Arms that can beat these guys" said Ben not listening to her and looks for a hero on the Onimtrix he can use against the Decepticons

Just then US Military Hummer knocks one of the Decepticons Drones to the Ground is followed by a Black Hummer that knocks a Decepticon Drone down then the two Hummers had Autobots logo on them and they Transformed into Robot forms of Ironhide and Nova and a Purple and black Motorcycle which then Transformed into Autobot soldier Arcee

"man the Decepticons have been busy if do say" said Arcee aimed her energy crossbow fired a shot and killed a Decepticon Drone "that two of me" said Nova as fired her laser Rifle and killed two Decepticons as Bumblebee killed one of the Decepticon Drones Bumblebee and Long Arm moved towards Arcee and others

"great looks like we are out of luck" said Long Arm as the Decepticon Drones move closer to the rust bucket and the five Autobots "this is going to be fun" said Ironhide and he fired his cannon and destroyed two Drones Nova fired two more shot and killed two Decepticons drones Bumblebee is able to destroys a Decepticon Drone is then followed by Arcee and Long Arm "there no many we have to get out of here now" said Ironhide and face the Rust-Bucket is heading and he fires two shots and Destroys two Decepticon drones "get out of here we'll follow suit" said Arcee and turns into her vehicle mode followed by Bumblebee and Long Arm

"Bumblebee, Arcee and Long Arm go with this RV I'll hold them off" said Ironhide and fired his arm cannon and destroyed another drone Rust-bucket drives off and is followed by Long Arm, Bumblebee and Arcee "you go two Nova" said Ironhide as he watched her destroy another Decepticon Drone "oh no you don't you going to need all the help you can manage to hold these rejects at bay" said Nova

"fine but I want you to leave if it gets to much for you girly" said Ironhide "Scouts honour macho man" said Nova and blast another Decepticon Drone of one air drones and she watches as Ironhide Brings down two of the Air Drones six of Decepticons road drones transform and follow the Rust-bucket and the three Autobots

"damn it there to many of these damn thing to put up a good fight" said Ironhide and destroys one of the Air Drones "I know what you mean" said Nova and she destroys two more Decepticon Drones just then two Dodge Viper GTX speed towards the Autobots one was a Pink and Red and had a picture of woman on bonnet and side of the and one and the other one was Blue and Gold with a dragon Print on the side then two cars transformed into Transformer with Autobot logo on them and they joined with Ironhide and Nova

"ready for some action girlfriend" said Pinpoint "you know I'm girlfriend" said Shift "well I'll be damned Pinpoint and Shift" said Ironhide as he blast a Decepticons drones "what the score Ironhide" said Pinpoint

"I took down nine of these rejects and Nova take down eight" said Ironhide and fired his arm cannon and destroyed another two drones "make that eleven" just Nova took down three Decepticon Drones "how that for a girl" said Nova "I want in on this game if you don't mind girlfriend" said Pinpoint and she takes down two Deceptions drones "deal me in girlfriend" said shift and fired three shot and destroyed three Decepticon Drones

But twenty more Decepticons Drones arrived on the Scene "oh crap" said Ironhide took his two blaster rifles and started shooting Decepticons drones and he destroys two Nova fires two more shot from her blaster rifle and destroys two Decepticons drones "we should get out of here before weapon use up our energy" said Pinpoint and takes down two Decepticons drones "she has a point" said Shift and she takes down two Decepticon Drones and they see another twenty Decepticon road drones arrive

"Autobot Transform and roll out" said Ironhide, Nova, Pinpoint and Shift transformed into there vehicle and speed off after the Rust-bucket and the other Autobots "I hope that bought them enough time we call this a draw for now Macho man" said Nova "your on girly" said Ironhide and they are soon followed by six Decepticons Drones.

"damn we lost thirty-eight Decepticons drones" said Tomcat "so what we eighty thousand more where they came from" said Spitfire "yeah Decepticon Drone transform and return to the city" said Tomcat and she and Spitfire head back to the city and are followed by the Decepticons drones

Elsewhere

The Rust-bucket , Arcee, Bumblebee and Long Arm are still being chased by the six Decepticon Road drones "keep moving" said Long Arm and transformed into his robot form and fired arm cannon and destroyed one of the Decepticons drones as the Rust-bucket Arcee and Bumblebee head off

"come on scrap metal" said Long Arm and watched as the five other Decepticons Drones transformed into the robot forms "destroy Autobots" said one of the Drones and Long Arm fires another shot two and destroyed two Decepticon drones but Decepticons Drones fires there weapons and Long Arm is hit a few times and knocked to the ground and Long Arm fires two mores shots and destroyed two more Drones and the last drone transform and drives after the Rust-bucket and Long Arm Transforms into his vehicle mode and follows the Decepticon drone

Ironhide and the other catch up with Long Arm who is chasing the last Decepticon drone and they don't see the six behind them. They see the Rust-bucket stopped at a Skrulls roadblock and stopped Arcee and Bumblebee stopped and Decepticons Drone transformed into his robot form "die Autobots" said the Decepticon Drone is shot in the back of the shoulder and turns to see Ironhide and fires his weapon and destroyed the Drone

Inside

Rust-Bucket

Max Tennyson and Sam Witwicky look at the Skrulls tanks that are making up the road-block "that it I can takes these guys" said Ben Tennyson and select something on his Onimitrixs "going hero" said Ben Tennyson in a blind green Ben has transformed into Four Arms and leaves the Rust-Bucket "he never learns" said Grandpa Max Tennyson.

"you brother never listens to people" said Mikela Witwicky "he's a dewibe he think just because of that watch that make him a hero he has learnt what it means to be a true hero in likes of Spiderman, Batman or even Superman or the others" said Gwen Tennyson

"a true hero is someone who is willing to risk everything to save the live of someone close to you" said Mikela Witwicky "someone needs to teach that to him he seen his future self a because he become a hero in that time he think he will become that" said Gwen Tennyson

Main Highway

"move those out of the way or face Four Arms" said Four Arms just then he hit by a thing like hand which knocked him toward the Autobots "yeah that worked didn't it junior" said Super Skrull as he appeared Four Arms charged at Super Skrull and smacks him twice in the face but Super Skrull over powers Fours Arms and presses the Ominitrix symbol on Four Arms chest and he turns back to Ben Tennyson "oh man" he said and Super Skrulls

Just then a human fist smacks him in the face and Super Skrull drops Ben to the fall and he lands on his butt and Super Skrull is sent flying into Skrull Tank Ben looks up to see his saviour it is Man of Steel Superman

"Pick on someone you own size Skrull" said Superman "keep out of this Kryptonian this is between me and human scum" said Super Skrull and charges at Superman and after a number of blows Super Skrull is knocked out and Superman moves the Tanks out of the way "that should help you move onto the next location" said Superman and he watches as Ben Tennyson gets back inside the Rust-Bucket and it drives off and Superman flies towards the Decepticon drones who are battling the Autobots "these things are seriously get miss pissed off" said Ironhide and blast his blaster rifle and destroyed one of the Drones Nova destroyed two Drones Arcee fires her energy Crossbow and destroyed one of the drones Bumblebee fire his cannon and destroyed one of the Drones Pinpoint fires her weapon and kills the last drone "that takes care of them for now" said Arcee "we should get to the Autobot base you welcome to come with us" said Bumblebee "you can count on me when you need me" said Superman and then he flew off.

"Hey Long Arm grab that junk pile that was a Decepticons and we can get Gadget, Ratchet and Red Alert to have a look at them" said Ironhide point to Decepticon drone that had a hole in the middle of his chest and hole in his head and Long Arm Transformed into his vehicle mode and a chain is wrapped around the Drone lifeless body and the other Autobots transformed into there vehicle and they caught up with the Rust-Bucket and they all stopped Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max Tennyson leave the rust-bucket and are followed by Sam and Mikela Witwicky

"this where we go our separate way we need to get this Decepticon Drone back to our base to study it to find out how it works and what controlling it" said Bumblebee " I can help you battles those things with the Omnitrix I can let me become an Alien that can battle them I'm a hero" said Ben Tennyson "just because you have that doesn't make you a hero kid and there no I in team" said Ironhide "I have save the President from the Forever Knights and I did it all by myself" said Ben Tennyson

"yeah Nova used be human she gave up her humanity to save the world from Galvatron mad plan to launch a mutagen virus she never regrets it tell me brat what have you given to be a hero Sam Witwicky is hero Spiderman is a hero he learned that with great power must come great responsibility so to me you just a brat with over powered watch" said Ironhide "yeah well I seen my future self and I'm a hero of 10,000 aliens that can transformed into to save the world" said Ben Tennyson "so what kid means nothing to me if you don't know how to act responsibility with device so what if you can change into different aliens that nothing " said Ironhide

"Ironhide you being hard on the boy he's just a kid he doesn't know any better" said Bumblebee "if you wants to help then learn to act responsible you have a family that help you battle learn the meaning of responsibility" said Ironhide just then a warp gate opened "you welcome to come a long Max Optimus would like to see you again and the kids are welcome to come along it will be a good hiding place for them" said Ironhide and he enters the warp gate and then followed by Arcee, Bumblebee, Long Arm dragging the Decepticon drone, Pinpoint and Shift and Grandpa Max Tennyson, Sam Witwicky, Mikela Witwicky, Ben and Gwen Tennyson get into the Rust-bucket and is followed them into the warp gate.


End file.
